Journey of a Wott
by KiliantheDewott
Summary: Martin, a Pokémon trainer from Unova, finds himself transformed into an Oshawott with no real memories from his past. While he has to deal with his new height, Pokémon battles, being a pet and other things, he slowly learns what actually happened to him.
1. Chapter 1 Hatching

**Chapter 1 - Hatching**

'Where am I?' Everything was dark around me, when I opened my eyes. I was in a really narrow place. I could hardly move. 'What happened to me? Did I get caught? I can't remember...wait I can't remember anything! Who am I? Oh wait, I do at least remember my name. It's Martin, but that doesn't help me that much. Who am I? I think I'm a Pokémontrainer, I'm 16 Years old...and I'm from Unova...but last I remember I wasn't in Unova...I was in Johto...but what did I do there? I can't remember...What is this place here? It's so narrow, but those walls don't seem to be made of stone or steel. Well, at least it's warm in here. How long have I even been in here? Have I been sleeping all the time? Alright, I need to stay calm. Those walls don't seem to be too stable. Maybe I can somehow break them down.' I tried pushing against the walls. To my surprise, the walls actually got a small crack. I heard a voice from outside. I couldn't understand what it said, but it sounded like a young girls voice. I pushed harder against the wall and the cracks widened. Soon, light started to shine through the cracks. The voice from outside started to talk again, this time more excited. But I still couldn't figure out what it said. I wanted to know what's going on here, just a little more and I'm out of here...I pushed even harder against the wall, until I finally broke a small hole through it. Light bursted through the hole, blinding me. 'I must have been really long in here if my eyes can't adjust to normal daylight.' I thought. With my eyes half-closed I expanded the hole in the wall until it was big enough for me to get through. I crawled out into freedom and slowly opened my eyes to adjust them to the daylight. I was lying in a grassy field. The grass seemed kinda big. I looked around me and I saw a huge girl smiling down at me. She was about three times bigger than I was. From her looks she seemed to be about 12 Years old, she wore blue jeans that covered her legs down to her knees, she wore light-green and white sneakers, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was dark brown, long and bound to a Ponytail. On her head she wore a black cap What's going on here? Why is that girl so huge? And why is she smiling at me like that?'

"Oh, you're so cute, come here you little one."

She said grabbing me. I was paralyzed in fear and confusion, so I let it happen. She lifted me and pressed me against her chest, giving me a big hug. "Oh, you're so cuddly" she said. I felt a little embarrased, being pressed against her breasts, but I could't say I didn't like it. But I still didn't know what's going on here. And why did she call me cute and cuddly? She released me from her hug and held me in front of her inspecting me. 'Wait a moment, what is she looking at?'

"So you're a male, then your name will be...(she was thinking a little)...Nick."

It was at this moment that I realized that I was naked, and I felt embarassed. I looked down at my body but what I saw there was just unbelievable. My body wasn't a human body anymore. My chest and belly were covered in light-blue fur, my arms had white fur and my feet dark-blue. On my belly there was a yellow shell attached to it. I couldn't believe it, I was turned into a Pokémon. But how?

"What's wrong with you? Don't you like your name?" The girl said, knocking me back to reality.

I decided to just smile at her, as I didn't know what else I should do. 'Looks like Nick is my new name then...'

"Fine, you like it, then wellcome to my party Nick! My name is Jess, that's short for Jessica. Well, it's not actually a party yet, I've just started my journey and you're my second Pokémon. I got Travis here from Professor Elm in New Bark Town." She put me down to the ground again, allowing me to further inspect my new body. I didn't have any Fingers, just some small claws at the end of my paws. My feet looked like flippers with 3 toes each, the toes were connected with web. My Legs were so short It looked more like my feet were directly connected to my Belly. Looking behind me I saw a flat Tail covered in dark-blue fur. 'Oh great another thing to get used to.' I thought. I tried moving my tail and I figured it's just like moving an arm or a leg. 'Ok, it's still a little weird to have a tail but I might get over it. But what should I do now. It looks like I'm an Oshawott, I think I've seen them before but I can't really remember. The girl - Jessica - mentioned New Bark Town and Professor Elm before, so I'm still in the Johto region. I looked further around me and I saw a broken eggshell. 'Wait, did I just...hatch from that egg?!' In the meantime Jessica pulled a Pokéball from her belt. "Come out Travis." In a flashy light a Cyndaquil appered before her, looking around curiously. "Travis, this is Nick, he's your teammate now. Say Hello to him."

The Cyndaquil looked at me and smiled. Hi I'm Travis, nice to meet you Nick!

I stood there in shock. You can talk?! I asked, realizing that my voice sounded higher pitched than it used to.

Of course I can talk, you can talk, too silly. Only humans don't understand our language

'Oh right I'm a Pokémon now, so I can understand Pokémon language, but that also means that I won't be able to tell Jess who I really am. Would she even believe me if I could? Should I even tell anyone who I really am? I'm basically a baby Pokémon that just hatched from an egg. But if I won't tell anyone, that means that I'll just have to accept what I am right now. And that means travelling around with Jess as a Pokémon and having to fight other Pokémon. Kind of scary when you think about that, but it also means that I don't have to worry about food or anything else. I mean she looks like a nice trainer and -'

Hello? Are you awake? Travis interrupted my thoughts You're a little weird.

Oh sorry, I was just thinking about some things. 'Better not tell him anything yet.' Err well, we're going to travel around together a lot, soo... Wanna be friends?

Friends? I always wanted a friend! Yes, let's be friends! As he said that, his back was suddenly on fire.

What was that just now?

Oh, I'm just really happy and I can't control my flames yet, so they'll always fire up when I'm really happy or angry.

Ok, Jess just said that you just started your journey, where are we here?

This is Route 29, leading to Cherrygrove City. At least that's what Jess told me when we left New Bark Town.

"I see, you two get along well, so we want to continue, I want to get to Cherrygrove City before Dawn."


	2. Chapter 2 First battles

**Chapter 2: First Battles**

Jess recalled Travis and me into our Pokéballs. Being inside those things is quite an experience. You still kind of know what's going on around you, but you can't feel your body. Time also seems to run faster when you're inside those things. Jess soon called both of us out, when she encountered a wild Pidgey.

"Nick you just stay back and watch. Travis, use Tackle!"

Travis charged at the Pidgey ramming it with his body.

The Pidgey was knocked back, but tackled back at Travis, who took seemingly less damage from that hit than Pidgey did.

"Alright Travis another Tackle should do it!"

Travis charged at the Pidgey again and after hitting it again the Pidgey fainted.

"That was perfect Travis. Here's an Oran Berry for you."

She grabbed an Oran Berry from her backpack and handed it to Travis, who happily ate it.

"Have you watched carefully Nick? The next one is yours."

I was a little nervous when she said that. I've never battled myself before. I don't even know how to use moves.

Jess went through the tall grass looking for another Pokémon.

Hey Travis, how do I use moves? I've never battled before.

Don't worry about that, I know you just hatched but you'll know how to use your moves when you're in a battle.

I wasn't really convinced but I didn't have much time to think about it, because Jess just found another Pokémon. It appeared to be a Rattata.

"It's your turn Nick, you can do this!"

I nervously stepped in front of the Rattata, and mustered my opponent. It was even smaller than me, which is actually a thing now that I was only 50cm (1'08'') tall. It had sharp and dangerous looking fangs. I'd better be careful to not get hit by those.

"Alright Nick let's try a Tackle!"

'Ok, a Tackle shouldn't be too hard to perform, I just need to do the same thing as Travis did before.'

I started running towards the Rattata, who also startet charging at me. The Rattata was faster than I and hit me with his Tackle first. It hurt, but less than I expected, after being knocked back a little, I contintued charging at the Rattata who just recovered from his own attack. I tackled it, knocking the Rattata off its feet. But it wasn't finished yet, The Rattata got up, charged at me with super speed and hit me on my chest. It hurt a lot but I could still stand. Surprisingly I didn't feel upset or anything. I was just excited about that battle now, and I wanted to win it. But why do I feel like that? Is it because I'm a Pokémon now? Does every Pokémon feel like that in a battle? My pain was gone, or to be honest I just ignored it and went for another Tackle. This time I hit it harder than before, not holding anything back. When the Attack hit the Rattata, it fainted.

'Wow, I won my first battle.' I was a little proud of myself, but suddenly the pain returned and I couldn't hold myself on my feet any longer. Jess ran over to me and took me in her arms. "Oh my, I think that was a little too much for the beginning, but at least you managed to win your first battle."

She grabbed another Oran Berry from her backpack and gave it to me. I took a bite of the berry. It was tastier than I thought. I quickly ate the whole berry, and the pain was soon gone. 'Those berries work surprisingly well.'

The day went on and I had some other battles against wild Pokémon. With every battle it felt easier to win, and I also got more used to my new body. That made me feel stronger. I also learned how to use Watergun. Travis also had some battles but he also had no Problems defeating his opponents. In the evening we reached Cherrygrove City. The Pokémoncenter was just next to the towns entrance. Jess just let us walk next to her outside our Pokéballs the rest of the day. I think she liked to see us talking to each other even if she couldnt understand us. I actually talked a lot with Travis. I had a lot of questions, but I still didn't tell him who I really was. He's still a kid, and I didn't want him to carry this burden. After all he just wanted a friend to talk to. And to be honest, I actually enjoy being a Pokémon, it's just hard to get used to being so small.

In the Pokémoncenter, Jess went to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Good evening and welcome to the Pokémoncenter of Cherrygrove City. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to get my Pokémon checked up, and I'd also like to take a room for the night"

"Alright I need your Pokémon then, could you please take them inside their Pokéballs?"

When Jess grabbed our Pokéballs, I wasn't too happy. Being inside a Pokéball may be comfortable, but I didn't like the idea of being stuck there unable to do anything. Jess noticed my sad look.

"You don't like your Pokéball? Don't worry it'll only be for short, I'll let you stay outside all the time if you want, but for now you have to go in there."

I nodded and the Pokéball sucked me in.


	3. Chapter 3 Taking a bath

Chapter 3: Taking a bath

After Nurse Joy finished the check up and healed some minor wounds, Jess let us out of our Pokéballs again.

"I've already had dinner in the meantime, but I brought you some Pokéfood" She held a bag with Pokéfood in her hands. "Let's go Upstairs first, I need to change my clothes and then I'll take a bath.

We went upstairs (climbing stairs isn't as easy when you're so small) where Jess was looking for her room. She finally found it and unlocked the door. The room was really big, and had a nice smell. From the big window you had a great look over Cherrygrove City. In the corner there was a soft bed made ready. Several wardrobes were standing on the wall next to the door. Another door led to the bathroom, which had a toilet, a bathtub, a shower and a washbowl with a mirror hanging above it. Jess closed the door behind her and tossed her backpack onto the bed.

"So alright, I'll go take a bath, You want to join me Nick?"

Wait, what? I asked in surprise.

What's your problem? You're a Water-Type, so go and enjoy your bath, I don't really like water, being a fire type...

That's not the problem. It's...I'll see her naked

And what's the problem about that? You're naked as well, and what's the big difference, she's still the same person with or without clothes, I wonder why humans even wear clothes?

'Looks like Travis doesn't really get my point, but he's also right. Maybe I should stop thinking like a human...'

In the meantime Jess had gone to the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the bathtub. I looked around in the room. Inside one of the wardrobes I found a small mirror. I took it and inspected my face, as I couldn't see it last time I explored my new body. My face was completely covered in white fur. On top of my head there were two spiky ears covered in blue fur. My nose was big and oval shaped with a light-brown colour. My pupils were black, below my eyes there were some black dots that looked a little like freckles. My teeth were also sharper than before. 'I really look like an Oshawott...' I put the mirror back and went to the bathroom. Jess was just about to get undressed. I tried to not look too much in her direction, instead I hopped on the edge of the bathtub and watched the water-level rise. After a while, it was high enough and Jess climbed into the bathtube, turning the water off. I carefully climbed into the bathtube as well. The water was really comfortable. I laid myself on my back and let myself drift in the water, trying not to think about anything else now. I soon got tired of just drifting, so I used my tail as a paddle to speed up a little. That mad me wonder how fast I could swim. A bathtube was just a little too small to test this. Then I got another idea. Watertypes are able to breathe underwater...so I could maybe try that. I dived underwater to test my theory. It actually worked. I could breathe underwater. That's soo cool. I returned to the surface. Jess smiled at me.

"Having fun?"

I nodded. Yes I do. Not caring that she didn't understand me.

Who would have thought that being a Pokémon could be so much fun? And I didn't even do that much, just some battles, eating and taking a bath is everything you need to be happy...

After the bath, Jess gave us the Pokéfood, she mentioned earlier. Travis already seemed to know that kind of food, as he used to live in Professor Elms lab before. I was skeptical at first, but when I took the first bite, I realised that it was actually really tasty, so I ate as much as I could. Jess soon went to bed. Travis hopped onto the bed and gestured me to do so as well.

She always wants me to sleep in her sleeping bag because I'm so warm and cuddly. He explained.

She really likes cuddling, does she?

Better get used to it. he giggled.

'Well better this way than having a trainer who doesn't love you at all.' I thought and crawled under the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling the truth

Chapter 4: Telling the truth

The next morning came, and with it the awareness, that fur can heat up quite a lot under a blanket. Travis didn't seem to be affected by that, well of course not, he's a fire type, heat doesn't bother him at all. I was really thirsty, and Jess was still asleep. Lucky me Jess left the door to the bathroom open, so I could go in there. Now I just needed to reach the Washbowl somehow. 'Damn it, why do I have to be so small? So, how do I get up there?' I saw that the toilet wasn't too far away from the Washbowl, so maybe I could jump from there. I climbed up the toilet. The jump seemed pretty far but doable. I jumped and got a hold at the edge of the Washbowl, good thing my body isn't heavy so I could easily climb up there. I turned on the water and started drinking. When I finished drinking, I also splashed some water in my face. 'Ah that feels great. Guess that comes with being a Water-Type.' I turned off the water and left the bathroom.

When Jess finally got up, she packed her stuff and we went down for breakfast.

Travis and I got Pokéfood and some Berries. Jess then gave the key to our room back to Nurse Joy and we left the Pokémon Center.

"So, we need to stock up our supplies. Our next goal is Violet City, and we need to pass Route 30 and 31 to get there. I've also heard, that there's a lot of trainers on that route, so I'll better buy some potions, too."

We headed to the Pokémart.

Jess sure knows what she does. That's pretty impressive since she's so young... I told Travis.

Young? She's older than both of us together. Travis gave me a questioning look.

'Oh right, I may be 16 years old but I also just hatched from an egg yesterday, I should be more careful about what I say, or I'll just tell Travis the truth...but how will he react? Will he even believe me?' I hesitated a little and was afraid of his reaction. 'I was getting along with him pretty well, but I don't wanna lie to him all the time. I don't really want to hide it any longer.'

Travis, I think I have to tell you something, but before I do, can you promise me that we'll still be friends afterwards?

Travis looked slightly confused. Err sure? Just tell me.

I know that sounds unbelievable, but I'm actually a human and not a Pokémon.

Really? You do look like a Pokémon, though

Yeah, I look like a Pokémon, but when I woke up yesterday I found myself inside that egg that I hatched from and turned into a Pokémon. I don't even know how this happened, and I can't remeber anything but some details about my past life.

That sounds awful. What exactly do you remember?

Only my name, that I'm actually 16 years old and that I used to be a Pokémon trainer from the Unova region.

So your name is not Nick?

No, that's just the name Jess gave me, my real name is Martin, but you can call me Nick if you like. It's only getting confusing if I get called different names and also, this is a new part of my life and maybe it's better to go with another name then...

Alright, I'll stick with Nick. So do want to go back to your human life again?

At first I wanted to, but now I'm not sure anymore. I sure miss some things I had as a human, what bothers me the most is being so small, I used to be a lot taller than this...but on the other side, being a Pokémon is really fun. Jess is a nice trainer, I've got all those new amazing abilities like breathing underwater and using moves, and battling other Pokémon is actually quite fun, too. Ah screw it! Being a Pokémon is awesome!

I'm glad you like being a Pokémon.

Yeah, and could you please keep this as our secret? Also I don't want you to treat me any different. I'm a Pokémon, you're a Pokémon and we're on the same team, so we're friends. By saying that I kind of finally accepted my new life as a Pokémon. I was also relieved that Travis now knew about me.

Of course, It's our secret and we'll stay friends forever.


	5. Chapter 5 Route 30 ahead!

Chapter 5: Route 30 ahead!

After Jess finished shopping in the Pokémart, we went on to the northern exit of Cherrygrove City.

"Alright you two let's get going."

Jess always let me and Travis stay outside our Pokéballs. She figured out that I didn't like it in there and I think she also noticed that I got along with Travis very well so she let us both have our talk.

On our way we encountered some wild Pokémon. Jess let us take turns in fighting them, so we could always rest a little and watch the other one fight.

Whenever one of us got some more damage, she gave us Oran Berries or Potions to heal our wounds. She did quite a good job with the training.

It wasn't for long until we encountered the first trainer.

He introduced himself as Joey and he looked slightly younger than Jess.

They both took position.

Jess looked down to both of us. "Nick that's your battle."

I looked at her and smiled. Ok let's do this. Ignoring the fact that she couldn't understand me.

Joey grabbed his only Pokéball. "Alright Rattata, it's time to shine."

In a flashy light a Rattata appeared before me.

That reminded me of my first battle. But this time was different. I had more experience, and my opponent wasn't a wild Pokémon this time.

"Nick use Focus Energy!" - "Rattata use Quick Attack!"

I took a deep breath and concentrated my energy, while the Rattata charged full speed ahead in my direction. I took the hit without struggling. The Rattata was stronger that wild ones. But if that was all he had to offer this would be an easy battle.

"Alright Nick, now Watergun!" - "Another Quick Attack Rattata!"

Now fully concentrated under the effect of my focus energy move, I let the Rattata do its Quick Attack and waited for the right moment to strike. The attack hit me again without much impact. Then I used my chance and while the Rattata charged back to gain some distance between us, I charged up my energy and fired a Watergun right at the Rattata. It was a critical hit, and the Rattata fainted in instant.

"Wow your Pokémon is soo strong, it even beat my Rattata, and that's not just any Rattata you know, he's something special, He's a top percentage Rattata! By the way, I've never seen a Pokémon like that around here. Where did you get that?"

"I got him as a Poké-egg, from a red-haired boy. It was kinda weird, he seemed to be in a hurry. He just gave the egg to me and told me to carefully watch over it, before he ran away." That was about 3 days ago, just after I started my journey from New Bark town. I wonder if he's alright."

'Wait that's right, I never even questioned how she got to my egg before I hatched...a red haired guy? And he seemed to be in a hurry? What's going on here? I wonder if he knows something about me?'

"Oh well, he sure is. Hey, wanna exchange phone numbers? We could talk about Pokémon some more."

"Sure why not?" Jess answered, and they both took out their Pokécoms.

The rest of the day we encountered some more wild Pokémon and other trainers. Travis and I still took turns in fighting. Travis also didn't have any problems to fight his opponents. We even had a double battle against a trainer with a Caterpie and a Weedle. Travis used his Smokescreen attack to blind our enemies so I could easily use Focus Energy. His Ember- and my Watergun-attack then finished them off. We hugged each other after that battle (at least as far as we could do with our short arms).

In the evening we set our camp near the road. next to some berry trees. After dinner we went to sleep, Travis crawled into Jess' sleeping bag. I decided to sleep on the spleeping bag, as I didn't want my fur to heat up like last night. My fur kept me warm enough to not feel cold.


	6. Chapter 6 Rivalry

Chapter 6: Rivalry

Some days passed until we arrived in Violet City. We encountered a lot of trainers and even more wild Pokémon on our way. It was a kind of exhausting but also fun trip. Travis I became stronger with every battle we fought. It made me wonder how strong a Pokémon could even become. Right now we passed a small house connecting Route 31 to Violet City, when we suddenly heard someone calling from behind.

"Hey Jess, long time no see."

We turned around to see who was calling and saw a young boy at the same age as Jess standing in the corner of the house. He was slightly taller than Jess, wore a red shirt and brown shorts. His hair was rather short and blonde, mostly covered by a blue cap.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

Who's that? I asked Travis.

That's Phil, he started his journey the same day as Jess, we had our very first battle against him just when we got out of Professor Elms lab. After that he was going ahead of us, and we haven't met since then.

Who won that battle?

We won, but it was because I did a critical hit, and Phil said that didn't count.

"What I'm doing here? The same as you do. But I wonder if you've gotten stronger since our first fight. Last time you only won because you were lucky."

"Alright let's settle this." They took position.

"2 Pokémon, no switch out" Phil said.

"Fine. Nick you go first."

"It's your turn, Krok." Phil grabbed a Pokéball and opened it, while in front of him a Totodile appeared.

'A Water-type battle huh?'

"Nick use Focus Energy!" - "Kroko use Scratch!"

I took a deep breath and focussed my energy, falling into a stage of concentration again. Krok charged towards me and hit me with his Scratch Attack. He seemed quite slow, at least slower that a Pidgey or a Rattata, but that didn't prevent his attack from doing some damage.

"Use Tackle now Nick" - "Go for another Scratch Krok!"

We charged at another I was looking for a weak point but I couldn't find one. My Tackle hit before his scratch, but he stayed on his feet and hit me with his scratch again. It hurt a lot but it wasn'tenough to take me down.

"Use Watergun now Nick" - "Scratch him again Krok!"

I was confuesd for a second. 'Water type moves hit other Water types not very effective. But there was no time to think. Just do it, maybe she has a plan. I charged my energy for my Watergun when I noticed theres some kind of hidden energy I could use. Why have I never noticed that before? When I fired my Watergun, it was stronger as usual, hitting Krok and pushing him against the wall, where he fainted.

Phil recalled Krok to his Pokéball.

"Alright now it's your turn Spark!" he grabbed another Pokéball and a Pikachu apperaed before me.

'An electric type...that's not good.'

"Nick use Watergun again." - "Thundershock Spark!"

Before I could do anything, Spark hit me with his Thundershock attack. My whole body felt like it was burning. I couldn't move and everything went black around me.


	7. Chapter 7 Why do I fight?

Chapter 7: Why do I fight?

I couldn't feel my body when I woke up again. 'I must be in my Pokéball. Maybe in the Pokémoncenter?' It was the first time I fainted in a battle. I felt kinda bad for Jess. I just hope she isn't disapointed of me. 'Ah, what am I thinking? She wouldn't be disapointed because of that. Why am I even worrying? It looks like I'm still too weak to face an opponent with type advantage, though. I'll have to train harder. Why am I even thinking like this? Have I been a Pokémon for too long now? I'm not a human any more, but it looks like turning into a Pokémon didn't just change me physically, but also mentally. When I was a human, I never had the wish of becoming stronger, but now it's all I can think of. But why do I even want to become stronger? Do I want to surpass Travis? No. Do I just want to fight other Pokémon? No. Maybe I got the wrong question...The question shouldn't be "why do I fight?" but "what is it worth fighting for?". Family, friends...I want to protect them. I guess that's worth fighting for...Jess and Travis are kind of a family to me. So I want to become stronger to protect them. Maybe I'm only thinking like that because I'm a Pokémon now, but I don't care anymore. Being a Pokémon is what I want. I wouldn't even know what to do if I got turned back into a human now. As a Pokémon I have a purpose in my life. Even though I'd still like to know why and how I got turned into a Pokémon...

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my Pokéball being moved around. Nurse Joy handed my Pokéball over to Jess, who let me out of it right after she got it. My wounds were completely healed. That technology is really amazing.

Nurse Joy was still talking to Jess. "Your Oshawott is something special, I checked his brain activity while I healed him and it's far over normal values."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never seen this before. He must be really clever."

"I've never noticed, but well, I can't understand what he sais, so I wouldn't know"

"You should consider teaching him how to write. I'm sure he's capable of that."

"I don't know, he's doing so great in battles, I think I'd waste his talent if I tought him something like that. I've heard of a Pokémon that learned how to talk, but therefore it couldn't fight well any more. But thanks for telling me."

I stood there and overheard their conversation about me. Writing would be a possibility to communicate with humans, but I didn't really want anyone to know about my true identity. If Jess would find out, she wouldn't treat me like a normal Pokémon ever again, and I just wanted to live like a normal Pokémon now. 'I just hope she doesn't want me to learn how to write.'

We went upstairs to our room. It looked the same as the room in the Cherrygrove City Pokémoncenter. I guess they all look the same. Travis was waiting in there, happy to see me fit again. That reminds me...

How did the battle end?

After you fainted I fought that Pikachu. It was close but I won. Man those Thundershocks hurt a lot.

Jess gave us some Pokéfood and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a bath again, you wanna join in again Nick?"

I looked up from my food and just nodded.

No complaining about seeing her naked again? Travis asked

No, I'm already over this. I'm a Pokémon now, so I don't care about that any more.

When I finished eating, I went to the bathroom, where Jess already waited for the bathtub to fill.

When the bath was ready, she undressed herself and we both climbed in.

"Nurse Joy told me, that you're really clever for a Pokémon, is that right?"

I didn't know how to react to this, if I just nodded, I'd just give her a reason to not treat me normally. So I just gave her a confused look.

"I see, you overheard our conversation anyway, so you don't have to learn writing if you don't want to."

I gave her a happy look when she said that.

"I thought so. You're such a talented fighter and it'd be a waste to teach you something like that. Even though, I'd sometimes like to understand what you and Travis are talking about." She paused a little before she continued. "Tomorrow we'll visit the Sprout Tower. I've heard it's a really good place for trainers to gather more experience in training Pokémon. And after that I'll challenge the gym leader of Violet City. I heard he's specialized in Flying-types. That means neither of us has a type-advantage."

'She's really a good trainer. She already knows what kind of Pokémon the gym leader uses and already analyzed the matchups. She's far more experienced than a new trainer should be.'


	8. Chapter 8 Evolution

**Chapter 8: Evolution**

The next day we went to the Sprout Tower. From outside, it looked like a normal Temple. What made this place so special was a pillar in the center of the building that was constantly shaking around like the body of a Bellsprout, which is why the tower has its name.

A young Lady at the entrance welcomed us, and told us that the ground floor was for tourists. The upper floors were a challenge for trainers. Whoever manages to defeat all sages and the eldest of the temple would gain a price.

"That sounds like a challenge." Jess said and headed for the stairs, Travis and I following her. On the first floor we encountered some sages. Since they all used Bellsprout as Pokémon Jess let Travis do all the fighting, as he could easily defeat the Bellsprout with Ember attack, and I had a type-disadvantage against Grass-types. Well, at least Grass and Electric are the only types to hit me hard.

Travis easily burned through all the sages. One of the sages had a Hoothoot which Jess let me defeat, to give Travis a short break. We soon stood in front of the Eldest of the Sprout Tower.

"Ah, welcome young trainer, I see you managed to beat all the sages and got here. Are you ready for the final test?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright then let's begin. Go Bellsprout!" he threw a Pokéball and made a Bellsprout apper before him.

"Let's do this Travis, Another Bellsprout won't be much of a problem for you"

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!" - "Travis use Ember!"

Travis was faster than the Bellsprout and his Ember hit before the Bellsprout could do anything, and it fainted instantly.

"I see, bringing Grass types won't use much against this opponent, go Hoothoot!"

"Alright, Travis come back, it's your turn Nick."

Travis went back and I took his position.

"Nick use Watergun!" - "Hoothoot use Hypnosis!"

I charged a Watergun and hit the Hoothoot, knocking it back a little.

Hoothoot then stared at me with a hypnotizing look in his face.

'No, don't look at it, you'll only fall asleep' I told myself.

I managed to avert my sight from the Hoothoot and avoided the attack.

"Very good Nick, now another Watergun!"

I charged another Watergun and hit the Hoothoot again, knocking it out this time.

The eldest recalled his defeated Pokémon and grabbed another Pokéball.

"Go Bellsprout" another Bellsprout appeared before him.

"Travis it's your turn again."

I went back and Travis now took my place.

The battle was over afte another Ember attack of Travis.

Just when the battle ended, Travis' body started to glow.

I'm feeling funny he said, when the glowing started to become stronger until his whole body was just a giant lightball. The light soon faded, and Travis looked different from before. He evolved into a Quilava. Travis looked at his new body. When he was standing on two Legs, he had almost double of my height. On his head, he now had two spiky ears, that had the same colour as his back-fur. He had some red spots on his head and on his lower back, which were on his back before. His hands and feet were now fomed like paws. His muzzle was much shorter than before.

Wow, Travis you evolved! I stared at him in awe.

"Oh you're even cuter than before Travis." Jess kneed down and hugged Travis.

"I see you're a very good trainer and you treat your Pokémon with love. Allow me to give you this little present." The eldest turned around and grabbed a small chest. "I usually reward trainers who make it up here with a TM Flash, but I think you deserve some more. Here, take these: he held several items in his hands. At first these two stones, they're called Eviolite. If you hand them to your Pokémon, it will increase their durability, but it only works as long as they're not fully evolved." He pointed at two pendants with a purple stone. "And here's your TM for Flash."

"Wow, are you sure you want to give me these?"

"I am. You have a strong bond to your Pokémon, so they're in good hands."

Jess took the pendants and the TM. "Well, thank you very much that's very kind of you." She then bid farewell and we then climbed down the stairs and left the Sprout Tower.


	9. Chapter 9 The first Gym

**Chapter 9: The first Gym**

So, what does evolving feel like?

Oh, it feels great! It's like a burst of power flowing trough your whole body. His voice was different from before his evolution, he didn't sound like a child anymore, but more like a teenager.

And are you ok with all the changes on your body?

Yeah, it was a little odd to walk on four legs first, but I'm already used to it now.

After we left Sprout Tower we made a little stop at the Pokémon Center, now we were on our way to the Violet City Gym. Jess had given both of us one of the Pendants with the Eviolite. After a shot walk throug violet City we finally stood in front of the Gym. We entered the building. The light inside was dim.

"Good afternoon young lady. If you want to challenge the Gym-leader, just step on that platform over there." A man, about 50 years old appeared from the dark part of the room. His hair was white and despite the room being really dark, he wore Sunglasses "Here this is for you." He handed Jess a bottle of Fresh Water. "Uh thanks." Jess replied a little confused. "No Problem, my name is Clyde. And here's an advise: The Gym-leader uses Flying-types, so Rock, Electric and Ice will hurt him a lot. And don't use Ground Attacks, they show no effect at all."

"Well, thank you but I already know, this isn't my first adventure. I've already travelled through the Kanto Region."

"Oh you're already a Veteran then, well, good luck anyway"

'Well that explains why Jess is already so experienced.'

We headed to the platform in the center of the room. When we were all standing on it, the platform suddenly started to move upwards. It appears that it was actually an elevator. Above us, an opening appeared in the ceiling. Light was shining through it. When the Elevator stopped we were standing on the roof of the Gym.

"Welcome to the Violet City Gym. My name is Falkner. The battle for the Zephyr Badge shall start as soon as you're ready." A young trainer with blue hair was standing at the end of a battlefield.

Jess stepped at the other end of the Battlefield. "I'm ready."

"Alright let's start. Pidgey it's your turn."

"Nick this is your fight."

I stepped into the Battlefield, staring at the Pidgey in front of me.

'I already fought many Pidgeys, but I knew that Gym leader always had strong Pokémon.'

"Nick, use Focus Energy!" - "Pidgey use Quick Attack"

The Pidgey charged at me with super speed hitting me hard, but it hurt less than I expected. I took a deep breath and fell in a state of super concentration again.

"Alright Nick, use Water Gun now!" - "Use Gust!"

The Pidgey flapped with it's wings and created a strong wind that made me fall over. I got up again and fired a Water Gun at the Pidgey. I did a critical hit but the Pidgey didn't faint, yet.

"Another Water Gun Nick!" - "Use Quick Attack Pidgey!"

The Quick Attack hit me again, but again it didn't hurt as much as I expected. 'Was that maybe the effect of the Eviolite?' I fired another Water Gun at the Pidgey, making it faint this time. I then realised, that I learned another move.

I've already experienced this before. but it means I had to forget another move I already knew, since I could only know four at the same time. I decided to forget Tail Whip, I never used that move anyway.

Falkner recalled his Pidgey and sent out a Pidgeotto. Compared to a Pidgey, Pidgeotto was huge. It was wor than double of my height.

"So the warm up is over, now show me what you got." Falkner said.

"Alright Nick let's try your new move. Use Razor Shell!" - "Use Wing Attack!"

I took my Scalchop from my belly and charged it with energy. The Scalchop started to glow in a light blue colour and formed a blade. The Pidgeotto hit me with his Wing Attack, which hut way more than the Quick Attack of the Pidgey. But it wasn't enough to take me out. The blade on my Scalchop suddenly went bigger. 'It's just like in the battle wit Krok...wait, I know what this is. It's my Torrent ability. My Water type moves become stronger when I'm weakened.' I charged at the Pidgeotto, hitting it as hard as I could with my blade, and landed another critical hit. The Pidgeotto fainted after that hit.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone taking down my Pidgeotto in one hit." Falkner said when he recalled his defeated Pidgeotto.

Then suddenly a strange feeling came upon my whole body. My Body started to glow like Travis' did in the Sprout Tower. 'Am I evolving?' My body felt warm. I felt energy running through every fiber of it. After a while, that feeling faded. I looked at my body. First thing I noticed was that I now had fingers on my hands. they were short and stubby and it were onle three fingers on each Hand but still a lot better than not having any fingers at all. My hands and forearms were now covered in black fur, form the elbows upwards the fur was light blue. The fur on my Chest was light blue as well. Over my waist there was an extra layer of dark-blue fur, where two scalchops were sticking to it. I also had legs now; they were covered in light blue fur, like my chest and upper arms. My feet looked the same as before but were now covered in black fur instead of dark-blue. Looking behind me, I saw that my tail was now also covered in black fur. Finally I've also gotten taller by about 30cm (~1'0'') so I was now 80cm (2'08'') tall. Still not really as tall as I'd like to be but at least not tiny anymore. I evolved into a Dewott.

"Wow, you evolved too Nick! And you look so cool now!"

She gave me a hug.

"Congrats to your evolved Pokémon, here's your reward: the Zephyr Badge."

Jess released me from her hug and took the Badge from Falkner. "Here, this is for you as well." He handed her a TM. "That's roost. It's a healing move for flying types. If you want to continue your journey, you should head for Azalea Town, that's south of here, but prepare for a long trip."

"Ok, thanks for the advice."

We took the elevator to get downstairs again and left the Gym.


	10. Chapter 10 The warning

**Chapter 10: The Warning**

"So, I finally found you." The voice came from our right side.

A young boy, about 13 years old, with long red hair and dark-purple clothes was standing there.

"Ah it's you! You gave me that Poké-egg back on Route 29, didn't you?"

"Yeah and I kind of regret what I did back then."

"If you want it back, then I'm sorry, it already hatched and I'm not willing to give Nick away."

"I already thought so. But nevertheless I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? From what?"

"How much do you know about Team Rocket?"

"I heard, they disbanded after that incident in Goldenrod City."

"Yeah, they disbanded, but that didn't stop some of their leftovers to continue working in the underground."

"You mean they're still out there?"

"Yes and they're more dangerous than ever. They may not be big in numbers anymore, but they've created a terrible weapon."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I dragged you in this whole thing when I gave you that egg."

"Why did you even give it to me then?"

"Look, I was in panic okay? They were chasing after me. I thought it'd be fine if I gave it to you; they were still chasing me after all. I just wanted to make sure they didn't get it. When I managed to escape from them I realised, that I put you in great danger and I wanted to apologise."

"Why was that Poké-egg such a big deal anyway? Did you steal it from them or why did they want to have it so badly?"

"I didn't steal it, I saved it. Who knows what they would have done to it? Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that's all. I can't force you to give me your Pokémon, I can only tell you to be careful on your journey. Well, I'm going now, but we shall meet again." He went past us. When he was just a few steps away, he whispered something, so Jess couldn't hear it. I on the other hand could still make out what he said, thanks to my Pokémon-ears that were much more sensitive than human ears. "Take care of her Martin."

I looked after him not believing what I just heard…'He knew my name…my real name. Does he know what happened to me? Why was Team Rocket after me? So many questions. This guy seems to know all the answers. And I don't even know his name…'


	11. Chapter 11 The art of dual wielding

**Chapter 11: The art of dual-wielding**

We spent another night in the Pokémoncenter of Violet City. I grabbed a mirror again to inspect my new face. It was just like my chest covered in light-blue fur. On my cheeks there were now white whiskers formed like a V. My nose was Pink now and a little smaller, therefore it formed a small muzzle. My ears were now like my hands, feet and tail covered in black fur. On the back of my head a single strain of fur was pointing upwards. Besides the physical changes, I noticed that my voice didn't sound like a child's voice anymore. It was just like Travis' voice now more of a teenager's voice, just slightly higher pitched. Another positive aspect about my evolution was, that I was now tall enough to open doors on my own without help.

It was a long and exhausting day for Travis and me, but since we both evolved today, we were packed with energy, and we couldn't just sleep yet. So we decided to sneak out at night and do some Midnight training while Jess was asleep. Our room was in the first floor so getting outside was kind of difficult without using the door. Good thing, I found a small rope in Jess' Backpack. It wasn't very thick but enough to carry Travis' and my weight. I attached the rope to the window and bound Travis with the other end of the rope. His paws weren't meant to climb on ropes, so I let him down on the rope and climbed it down myself afterwards.

When we were both outside, I freed Travis from the Rope and we ran into the near forest. I never really tried how fast I could run, and I was actually faster than I thought, but Travis was faster, due to running on four legs. Not too far from the Pokémoncenter we found a nice place to train.

Alright Travis, this place should be fine, just try to not set the trees on fire.

Travis went over to a Rock and practiced his fire-type moves.

I needed to try something. In my last battle I learned that Razor Shell move. It's pretty cool, but now I have two scalchops, and I wanted to try if I could dual-wield them. 'But let's start with one first.' I took my left scalchop with my right hand and prepared a Razor Shell move. The scalchop was engulfed in blue light, forming a blade of water. 'And now the other one.' I took my other scalchop in my left hand and charged another Razor Shell. When I did so, the other Razor shell went unstable and the energy collapsed. 'Hmm not too easy, this takes a lot of concentration. It took me some tries until I managed to charge both blades at the same time, but it took a lot of my concentration to keep them up. Whenever I got distracted one of my blades would collapse. 'I guess I need more training.'

For the next hour I just tried to keep both of my blades up. With every try I managed to keep them up longer. I soon could even walk around without losing concentration. But I still had a long way to go if I wanted to use this for fighting. I then decided to try some moves with only one scalchop, striking invisible opponents, and then using both shells in turns, by quickly shifting the blades during a series of attacks. This exercise made me pretty fast in charging my Razor Shells. I wanted to use both of my scalchops at the same time, though.

'I need to train harder to master that. I can keep both blades up when nothing distracts me, but I can't attack like that, yet. So I need to work on my concentration.' For another hour, I tried to keep up both blades, while doing some other tasks, as walking around, talking to Travis, and then performing some simple moves with the blades. Slowly I managed to keep them up, adding more complexity to my moves. Travis, who already stopped training, watched me, fascinated of what I was doing.

When I finally got tired of it, we went back to the Pokémoncenter. The rope was still there. I bound Travis to the rope, and then climbed up; finally I pulled up Travis who was hanging on the rope. After removing the rope and putting it back into Jess' backpack, I closed the window and we then both fell asleep next to Jess.


	12. Chapter 12 Kathie

**Chapter 12: Kathie**

The next day, we left Violet City, heading to Route 32. It was a rather cloudy day, and it looked like it would be raining soon. On our way we encountered some wild Pokémon again. Travis and I had no problem fighting them off at all; especially after we both evolved and had our training session tonight. We soon encountered a wild Mareep.

"Ah, finally." Jess said. "I was looking for one of them. Travis, just weaken it, I want to catch this one. Use Quick Attack."

Travis quickly charged at the Mareep hitting it fast but not too hard. The Mareep countered with a Tackle.

"Alright that should be enough." She grabbed an empty Pokéball and threw it at the Mareep.

The Pokéball sucked the Mareep in and fell to the ground. It was shaking, once, twice, and then a third time before it gave a small sound, signalling that the Mareep was caught.

Jess picked up the Pokéball from the ground and released the Mareep.

"Hello little Mareep, My name is Jessica, or Jess for short. Welcome to my party. This is Travis…" She pointed at him. "…and this is Nick." She pointed at me.

"So let's see, you need a name, you're a girl, so how about Kathie?"

Kathie gave her a smile accepting her new name.

Travis then went over to her. Welcome to our party Kathie, I'm Travis and sorry if I hurt you in our battle before.

Oh don't worry about that, I've taken much stronger hits than that. She said in a proud tone. Only the strong survive in the wild you know.

'I guess she'll be tough to handle, I don't really like people who talk like that, I just hope she drops that attitude soon.' I went over to her and to introduce myself. Hi Kathie, my name is Nick, nice to have you on our team.

You two can just lean back; I'm strong enough for any opponent.

'Ok, now she's annoying me already, who does she think she is?' I gave Travis a worried look, and he just nodded back at me.

Jess seemed to notice us and she quickly withdrew Kathie to her Pokéball.

"Don't worry you two, she just needs to get used to this new situation. I'll handle that." She said while smiling at us.

As we went on, we encountered a young trainer. She called Kathie out of her Pokéball.

"Kathie, you just sit down and watch how this is done, Nick it's your turn."

Wait? You're not letting me battle? I can handle things way better than that Guy. Kathie complained at Jess.

Travis stepped in. If Jess wants this to be Nick's battle, then it IS Nick's battle. She's our trainer and she makes the decisions.

Fine, but don't ask me to step in when he looses. she said offended.

Just watch him, he won't lose that easily. He's really strong.

The other trainer sent in a male Nidoran.

"Alright Nick show him your Razor Shell move" – "Use Double Kick Nidoran!"

I took both of my scalchops charging both of my blades, and waited for the Nidoran to come closer. He charged at me with full speed, just when he jumped off to perform his Double Kick move, I stroke at him with both of my blades, making him faint before he could execute his attack. 'Looks like that midnight training wasn't for nothing.'

See, he's really strong. Travis told Kathie.

Anyone could have beaten such a weak opponent. She replied.

The trainer withdrew his defeated Nidoran, and called out another one.

"Now it's your turn Kathie." Jess said.

Ha, now I'll show you how this is done.

I sat down next to Travis.

Ten bucks that she's gonna struggle a lot? I whispered to Travis

What's ten bucks? Travis asked me confused.

Never mind.

Kathie stepped onto the battlefield.

"Kathie use Tackle!" - "Double Kick Nidoran!"

Both Pokémon charged at another. Nidoran was faster, giving Kathie two kicks with his hind legs. Kathie took some damage from that attack and got angry. She tackled Nidoran with all her power, knocking him back some inches. Nidoran however wasn't defeated, and still seemed to be OK.

"Another Tackle Kathie!" - "Double Kick Nidoran!"

The scenario repeated. Only Kathie almost fainted at Nidorans Double Kick this time. However she refused to give in and tackled Nidoran again. Nidoran was visibly damaged from the attacks, but wasn't even close fainting.

"Kathie come back, it's enough. It's your turn Travis!"

Travis walked towards the battlefield, while Jess recalled Kathie into her Pokéball. The switch allowed the Nidoran to perform another Double Kick, but Travis didn't take too much damage of that attack. He then quickly ended the battle with his Ember.

After the battle Jess called Kathie out of her Pokéball again.

"I hope this was a lesson to you." She said while using a Potion on her to heal her wounds. Kathie didn't say anything. She was ashamed.

I went over to her. Hey, don't take that loss too serious. You may have been great against the wild Pokémon out there, but your opponent was a well trained Pokémon from a trainer. There's a huge difference in that.

You don't know anything!

What?

Being retreated from a battle is even more shameful than losing it. She had tears in her eyes.

God damn it, just listen already! I said angrily. You're not in the wild anymore; you don't have to prove anything. You're part of a team now, and a team is supposed to help each other. I'm weak to Grass types, but it doesn't matter since Travis can help me out here. You're weak to Ground types, where I have an advantage. Together we're strong. So just quit your stupid whining and don't act like a brat. Just have trust in Jess' decisions, she's a great trainer, just do what she sais and you'll soon be as strong as Travis and I.

I just turned around and walked over to Travis, while Jess was kind of impressed of what I just did. She may not have understood a single word I said, but judging from Kathie's reaction she knew what was going on.

Do you think I've gone too far? I asked Travis

No, I think you did the right thing. You're really scary when you're angry you know?

You think so?

Yeah, that's because you're usually so calm, one wouldn't expect anything like that from you.


	13. Chapter 13 Rain

**Chapter 13: Rain**

My angry talk to Kathie wasn't without effect. After an hour of her not saying anything, she apologised to Travis and me for her behaviour.

The rest of the day, Jess kept training Kathie letting her battle against every wild Pokémon we encountered. Travis and I watched all her battles. It was really nice to have someone to talk to when watching a battle. Kathie soon learned Thunderschock, which made it much easier for her to win battles.

In the afternoon it started to rain. Travis didn't like that at all. Before I was a Pokémon I didn't like rain either. I didn't like getting wet because it always felt so cold. But now it just felt great to me. It didn't feel cold at all, it felt really comfortable in fact. My fur getting wet actually made me happy. It was one of those moments that I was glad being a Water-type.

The rain soon grew stronger and Jess was looking for a place to take shelter.

We found an old hut near a forest to take a rest.

"I think we're going to spend the night here. I don't want to sleep outside when it rains like that, and I don't know if we can find another place like this if we go on."

Travis shook all the water out of his fur. He felt a little better now.

Does water really drain your energy that much? I asked him.

Well, there's a fire deep inside me that gives me all my strength. If I get in contact with water, my inner fire gets weaker, and I'm not feeling well.

Well, I guess there's still a huge difference between all the Pokémon types, especially Fire and Water. But that's what makes every Pokémon unique I guess. Humans are all different as well. Some of them like to be outside even if it rains and others don't like getting wet at all. Did you know that I was a little hydrophobic when I was a human?

Really? he giggled A hydrophobic Water-type.

Yeah, it's a little ironic, I know...but since I'm a Pokémon I'm not hydrophobic anymore. I actually enjoyed the rain when we were outside.

Yeah that's just natural for your species. Even though you're actually not a Pokémon.

I thought we already talked about that. I am a Pokémon now, and I don't even want to be a human again. This new life is so much more exciting. I don't know what happened to me but I'm glad it happened.

Ok, I get it. What do you think about that guy we met in Violet City. He seems to know something about you.

I'm pretty sure, he knows everything about me.

Everything? How can you tell?

When he left, he whispered something only I could hear, and he knows my name, my human name. So he knew me before I was a Pokémon and he also knew that I am a Pokémon now, and that means that he must have seen what happened to me. And it looks like Team Rocket has something to do with it.

And what are you going to do about it?

Nothing...for now at least...We don't even know where these guys hide, all we can do now is train harder to become stronger, so we have better chances of fighting them off, if they attack us. And even if we knew where they are. We can't just leave Jess alone, and that guy told me to take care of her.

So you want to continue your training like you did last night?

I guess so; I don't know why, but ever since I evolved I have that desire of training with my scalchops until I master my own style.

If you have that desire then you should go for it.

Guess you're right but I'll wait until Jess goes to bed. You can join me again if you like, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It's still raining and all...unless you want to build up a resistence against rainy weather.

I think I'll pass this time, the rain already drained enough of my energy today.

When Jess finally fell asleep, I sneaked out of the hut. It was still raining and a strong wind was blowing over the plains.

Like yesterday I grabbed both of my scalchops and charged both blades. I performed some moves fighting some invisible opponents again. It felt easier than yesterday to keep up my blades. I went on and sped up my movements more and more. My fur was soon soaked from the rain, but it didn't stop me, it made me feel even better. I felt every raindrop falling on me, the wind that whirled around my wet fur, the muddy earth and wet grass below my feet. I heard the trees of the forest behind the hut shake in the wind. I felt so alife right now. I sped up my movements even more and added more complexity to my moves, I didn't have any trouble keeping up my blades now. I saw a rock before me. I imagined it was an opponent and charged towards the rock to hit it with my blades. The rock was cut right where I hit it, and it split in 2 parts.

'Wow, did I just cut through the whole rock? Those blades are even stronger than I thought. But I think it's time to return to the hut now.'

I ran back to the hut. When I was inside, I just lay down on the floor. I didn't want to cuddle to anyone when my fur was still wet, but I also didn't want to dry myself, because it just felt so good when it was all wet.

Authors note: sorry for keeping you waiting so long here. I lacked motivation to post stuff here for a while. If you wanna keep reading without waiting, just check out my profile, there you can find a link to my DA where you can read this story up to chapter 46.


	14. Chapter 14 Swimming

**Chapter 14: Swimming**

The next day the rain had stopped and we could move on. The grass was still wet and there was a nice smell in the air, the one you always had after it rained.

Jess continued training Kathie against wild Pokémon, but we soon encountered some trainers on our way. Kathie was now better trained than on her last fight with trainers, so she was now able to win her battles. Travis and I fought some battles as well, neither of us having any problems at all. Soon the way we were walking on parted. One way was leading along a small cliff, the other one was leading down the cliff to a long bridge by the sea.

"Which way should we go? My map sais that both ways lead to the Union Cave."

I looked at both paths. The way that leads along the cliff seemed to offer a beatiful panorama over the sea, but the way across the bridge would bring us directly to the sea, and I always wanted to test how fast I could swim. So I pointed to the path with the bridge.

"So you want to go to the ocean, Nick?"

I nodded.

"Are you ok with that too, Travis?"

He nodded as well.

"Fine then let's go!"

We headed down the cliff to the bridge. When we arrived there, I jumped right into the water. Just like the rain yesterday it felt great to me. I dived down, already knowing that I could breathe underwater. Now I wanted to try how fast I could actually swim. Since the toes on my feet were connected with web, I could go rather fast alone by paddling with them, but my tail being rather flat helped me speed up as well. I swam faster than I ever did, and it was an amazing feeling to do so. I soon returned to the surface, where Jess and Travis were already waiting for me.

"Guess you're having a lot of fun here, go enjoy yourself, just try to stay nearby ok?"

Fine! I replied with a smile before I dived underwater again.

I started to explore the surrounding waters. I saw a lot of different Water type Pokémon swimming around, many of them escaping quickly as they saw me. I soon knew why everyone was hiding when they saw me. Dewott are well known for their great fishing skills, so they thought that I was going to catch and eat them. Well, that's too bad, but it can't be helped I guess.

I returned to the surface every now and then to check on where Jess and Travis were, before I continued exploring the world below the surface. It was a great experience, as I hadn't seen anything below the surface before. When I was just swimming next to the bridge I saw fishing-hooks just below the surface.

'Some people must be fishing for Pokémon here…' I swam towards the hooks.

'Hmm should I play tricks on them?' before thinking twice about it, I carefully grabbed the hook to not hurt myself, and pulled it down a little before I let loose. The hook was quickly pulled out of the water, followed by a disappointed cry of a fisherman. I couldn't really hear what he said because the water dampened it. I repeated that little trick on some other fishing rods, always being careful to not get caught. I didn't even know why I had so much fun doing this. I don't even like pranks, but for some reason I did it anyway. I swam away from all the fishing hooks and wanted to look where Jess and Travis were, as I just saw them heading towards the group of fishermen. I decided to return to them now, so I swam to them and jumped out of the water onto the bridge.

"Ah welcome back Nick, so did you have fun out there?"

I smiled and nodded.

"That's great. So let's move on, I want to reach the next Pokémoncenter before it get's dark."

While we headed towards the fishermen, Travis asked me about what it's like down there. So I told him about everything I saw and experienced. He listened very closely, but I didn't get to tell that much as we arrived at the fishermen's place, and one of them challenged Jess to a Pokémon battle.

He grabbed a Pokéball and in the water before him a Goldeen appeared.

"So this will be a water-battle huh? That's your battle Nick!"

I nodded and jumped back into the water now facing the Goldeen.

"Use Horn Attack Goldeen!" - "Use Fury Cutter Nick!"

I grabbed one of my scalchops and waited for the Goldeen to come closer to me. It charged full speed at me trying to ram me with its horn. When it was just before me I hit it with my scalchop, but not enough to stop it and it hit me with its horn. It hurt, but I could take it.

"Use Peck now Goldeen" - "Another Fury cutter Nick"

I prepared my scalchop for another attack, this time it would hit double as hard as the last one. Fury Cutter is a strange move that becomes stronger if you use it again and again. After using it twice, it won't become stronger anymore, but therefore it hits harder than most moves do anyway.

The Goldeen charged at me again so I waited again until it was right before me to hit it again with my Fury Cutter, this time knocking out my opponent.

The fisherman called back his Goldeen and sent in a Poliwag.

"Another Fury Cutter Nick!" - "Use Bubble!"

The Poliwag shot bubbles towards me. I charged right through them, not even bothering the move and hit the Poliwag with my now fully powered Fury Cutter, taking it out in one hit.

The fisherman called back his Poliwag and surrendered the battle.

"It's not my day, haven't caught anything and then I get beat up by a trainer…"

Some other fishermen also challenged us to a battle. Jess let Kathie do the rest of the battles, as she had a typing advantage against all the water types they used. Most of them weren't even really good with Pokémon battles. They just enjoyed catching them with their fishing rods. One of them even used only Magikarps that only knew Splash. After defeating the last of the Fishermen, Kathie suddenly started glowing. I already knew that this meant that she's evolving. When the glowing faded she stood there as a Flaaffy.

Well, congratulations Kathie. See? You can totally become a lot stronger with a trainer guiding you. I told her with a smile.

Well…thanks…So you're not angry at me anymore?

No, why should I? You just pissed me off, so I told you what I thought about that, and your behaviour has changed to the better, and you apologised; so there's no reason for me to be angry at you.

So we can be friends?

Of course we can. I wanted to be your friend when you joined our team, you just acted like a bitch back then.

What's a bitch?

Err…never mind. 'I better don't tell her that…'

After we passed the fishermen, the bridge came to an end, leading back to the road right next to a Pokémoncenter.


	15. Chapter 15 Zack the Samurott

**Chapter 15: Zack the Samurott**

After a long day of walking and battling, we went to bed early. I didn't feel like midnight training today, so I just laid down next to travis and Jess and fell asleep.

 _I found myself in a strange place. It was like an empty space. Everything was lit in a bright lightblue light. There was water on the ground, just enough to cover my feet._

 _'Where am I? What is this place? Am I dreaming right now?'_

 _I looked around me, and saw that I was not alone. A Samurott was standing right behind me._

 _So, you finally came here. He said. His voice was deep._

 _Who are you? I asked him._

 _So you don't even remember me...that's sad. My name is Zack._

 _We have met before?_

 _Of course we have. You used to be my trainer._

 _Your trainer? Wait, that means...you know about me?_

 _Seems like I know more about you than you do. I was your first Pokémon on your journey through the Unova region. You trained me very well and we were really good friends. Then we went to the Johto region beacause someone asked for our help there. I don't know exactly what it was all about. I only know that we fought some nasty guys in black uniforms together with a red haired guy. Unfortunately I can't remember what happened then, My mind was locked away and I didn't have control over my body anymore. That's when I realised that you were now in control of it, and it also seems that our body was reverted to its first evolution stage. I tried to contact you earlier but something blocked me, at least until now._

 _As I stood there and listened to what he told me, I slowly began to understand what actually happened to me._

 _So you're telling me, that this is actually not my body, but yours?_

 _I'd prefer to say that it's our body now. But you're right, this used to be my body, I can't control it anymore however._

 _Wow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to steal your body or anything._

 _This is not your fault, and this way we'll be united forever, and we're even closer than we were before, not to mention that you're now able to understand what I'm saying._

 _So, you're happy about that?_

 _Well, I could see everything trhough your eyes, so whenever you felt happy, I felt happy for you. At first I was worried. You seemed to be afraid of what happened to you, but I'm really glad that you like being a Pokémon._

 _Yeah, I needed some time to get used to it but now I think it's the best thing that ever happened to me. I never imagined that being a Pokémon could be so much fun. Even though I still feel sorry for you now._

 _You don't need to feel sorry for me. I was always happy when you were with me and now I get to always be with you. Just keep up your training. You're doing really well in your battles._

 _You think so?_

 _Of course, you're a lot stronger than I used to be when I was a Dewott._

 _That reminds me...when I evolve next time, I'll be a Samurott right?_

 _Yeah that's right. Why?_

 _I'm thinking of staying a Dewott._

 _Really? Why? You'd be a lot stronger then._

 _Not that I don't like Samurott or anything. It's just I'm used to being bipedal, and Samurott is a quadruped. Also I'm now used to this body and I don't want it to be changed again. I may be this small for the rest of my life but that's something I can live with._

 _Alright, that's your decision, I'm not in charge of this body anymore and you get to do what you want. As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it._

 _Can you maybe tell me more about my past life?_

 _That's a story for another time. Now you should continue your journey._

 _Zack and the room of emptiness dissapeared right before I woke up again..._


	16. Chapter 16 Azalea Town

**Chapter 16: Azalea Town**

The room was still dark when I woke up. Travis and Jess were still sleeping. I was thinking about what I just learned.

'Too bad Zack didn't know how this happened, but at least I know more than before. It's hard to believe that this is actually not my own body. But wait, if this is originally Zack's body, does that mean that my human body is still somewhere out there? Maybe it's in the hands of Team Rocket? That's a terrifying thought. Well, I'm not even sure if it's true. And it's not like I could do something about that now. And even if I found my human body somewhere, doesn't mean I could return to it. To be honest, I wouldn't even want to. I actually like my new life, and Zack said he's fine with his situation, even though I can't tell if he just said that so I wouldn't worry about him.'

I couldn't sleep anymore with all those thoughts on my mind, so I climbed up to the window and looked outside to find some distraction. It was still dark outside but I could tell, that the sun would rise soon. I decided to just sit there and watch the sunrise. I thought about whether I should tell Travis about that dream or not. 'Well, he already knows about me being a human in fact so why hold back anything, maybe he knows something about that, even though I highly doubt that.'

When the sun rose, Jess and Travis got up as well, and we went downstairs for breakfast. I told Travis about my dream. He looked quite astonished when I told him but he didn't know anything about it, unfortunately.

The next days passed by rather quickly and without any greater events. We passed the Union Cave, defeated a bunch of trainers and wild Pokémon on our way through and after passing Route 33 we arrived in Azalea Town. During the whole journey, I thought about that dream I had, but I couldn't come to any conclusion. I also didn't have another dream with Zack since then, so I tried to not think of it and focus on the upcoming gym-battle. Jess already knew that the gym leader of Azalea Town uses Bug-Types, so Travis had a huge advantage here, as Fire-Types are super effective against Bug-Types, while also being resistant to Bug-Type moves. Travis was super excited about fighting in a gym, as he didn't get to fight in the violet city gym. But Jess didn't want to challenge the gym today. The trip through Union Cave was exhausting so she wanted to go sightseeing in the town first.

"So Nurse Joy told me we should go and see Kurt, and ask him to give us a tour through the Slowpoke Well. Let's see, Kurt lives in that small house on that hill over there."

We climbed up the hill to the small house. Jess knocked at the door and an old man opened.

"Ah, another Pokémon-trainer I guess. What do you want?"

"Nurse Joy sent me here. I wanted to do a little sightseeing arouond Azalea Town. She told me I should come to you to get a tour through the Slowpoke Well."

"Hmm, that's perfect timing, I just finished making those Pokéballs, so I've got some time."

"You're making Pokéballs?"

"Yes, it's my job and my passion, and usually that's everything I'm known for."

"Alright, when can we start the tour?"

"We can start right now if you like. Just let me get my flashlight."

Kurt grabbed a small bag. We then walked downhill towards the Slowpoke Well.

"Do you always let your Pokémon walk outside their Pokéballs?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Nick here doesn't like being in his Pokéball, and he seems to enjoy talking with Travis, so I just let them walk beside me."

"Ah I see, you kinda remind me of that one trainer from three years ago, he also let his Pokémon walk outside their Pokéballs. He was such a nice boy. He helped me back then when Team Rocket took over the Slowpoke Well."

"Team Rocket was here as well?"

"Yes, they captured all the Slowpoke and cut off their tails to sell them. Those guys were just horrible. Good thing they disbanded shortly after that incident."

"Yeah I heard that they disbanded, but back in Violet town, someone told me that they're still around somewhere."

"Oh really? That's not good, I just hope they won't come back here, it's been so peaceful around here lately."

"As far as I understood, they're not that great in numbers anymore, so they work in secret and avoid public places."

"Still, that doesn't mean they're going to do that forever. But at least we're safe for now. Anyway we're there, this is the Slowpoke Well. Just be carefull when climbing down the ladder, it's a little slippery."

We climbed down the ladder into the well.

Kurt opened his bag, grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

Kurt then showed us around through the caverns of the Slowpoke Well and told us some details about the incident with Team Rocket, and how they were defeated. We saw some Slowpokes as well. Kurt gave them some food, and he told us that he regularly comes here to take care of the Slowpokes. He also told us that these Slowpokes were the victims of Team Rocket and they got their tails cut off, but fortunately Slowpoke-tails grow back.

At that moment I imagined what happened if someone cut off my tail...It's kind of weird to think about that...I lived the most time of my life without a tail, but now that I've got one, I wouldn't want it to be cut off. It's a part of me like my arms and legs.

We then returned to the surface. Kurt gave Jess some of his self made Pokéballs before he left. We then returned to the Pokémon-Center and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 A fierce battle

**Chapter 17: A fierce battle**

The next morning came with great excitement. Today we'd challenge the Azalea Gym. From a human perspective, it might seem weird to look forward to a battle. But ever since I'm a Pokémon, I'm just super excited about it. I don't even know why I feel like that. It must be something about being a Pokémon. Anyway, after our breakfeast in the Pokémon Center we headed towards the Gym.

When we entered the big building, we looked into a familar face.

"Going for round two in Johto, aren't we?" Clyde smiled at Jess.

"Aren't you that guy from the Violet Gym?" Jess asked confused.

"Indeed I am."

"Then why are you here? I thought you'd work in Violet City."

"Oh, I work in every gym. I just tend to stay in a regions first gym until a trainer catches my attention. Then I'll just guide this trainer all his way to the Pokémon league. And you caught my attention in Violet so you can take that as a compliment, that I'm here."

"Oh, right then...thank you...I guess?"

"Ah don't be like that, Bugsy waits inside here. He uses bug types, so Fire-, Rock- and Flying types have an advantage, but I guess you already know that. So here, take this."

He handed her another bottle of Fresh Water.

"And now show him what you've got."

"Alright thanks..."

She stepped towards the door, whispering "what a strange guy..."

The door led to a big room that looked more like a forest than a room. There were trees everywhere and the light was slightly dimmed. The ground was completely covered with grass. You wouldn't think that you're inside a building if you didn't know. A small path between the trees led to a clearing where a young boy with purple hair and green colthes was waiting. He held a dip net in his hand.

"Ah, another challenger. Welcome to the Azalea Gym. My name is Bugsy and I'm the Gym Leader."

"My name is Jess, and I want to challenge you to a battle for the Hive Badge."

"Alright then. Every trainer may use 3 Pokémon to battle with. You may retreat your Pokémon while I may not."

"Fine, I've only got three Pokémon anyway."

"OK, then let's begin." He took one of his Pokéballs from his belt. "Go Beedrill!"

"Alright, Travis that's your turn."

Travis happily jumped onto the battlefield. He seemed to be as excited as I am, maybe even more, since that's his first battle in a gym.

The battle started.

"Use Fury Swipes Beedrill!" - "Use Flame Wheel Travis!"

Travis charged his flames and engulfed his whole body in them, then he started rolling towards his enemy. Beedrill on the other side charged with high speed towards Travis, ready to strike him with his Stinghands. However Beedrill was completely overwhelmed by Travis' Flame Wheel and got hit by it before he could even strike once. The move being super effective against Beedrill knocked him out instantly, and Kai had to withdraw his Pokémon.

"Alright let's try this. Go Butterfree!"

"Use Flame Wheel again Travis!" - "Fly higher and use your Stun Spore Butterfree!"

Butterfree dodged the move and sprayed its stun spores over the battlefield, causing Traivis to stop his attack.

"Use Psybeam now!" - "Travis use Ember!"

Travis had difficulty moving under the effect of the stun spore and got hit by Butterfree's Psybeam.

"Oh no Travis! That's enough come back!" She grabbed Travis' Pokéball and sucked him into it.

"Alright...Butterfree is also a Flying type so it's your turn now Kathie!"

She called Kathie out of her Pokéball.

"Butterfree use Psybeam again!" - "Kathie use Thundershock!"

Kathie fired a Thundershock at Butterfree. It was super effective but it wasn't enough to take it down, Butterfree fired a Psybeam at Kathie.

"Use Sleep Powder Butterfree!" - "Another Thundershock Kathie!"

Butterfree released its Sleep Powder but still got hit by Kathies Thundershock and fainted. Kathie got hit by the Sleep Powder and fell asleep.

"Guess it comes down to us both having only one Pokémon left." Jess said when she retreated Kathie back to her Pokéball.

"Ha, exciting batles are the best anyway." Bugsy said when he grabbed his last Pokéball. "Go Scyther!"

"That one is yours Nick." She said looking down to me.

'That battle went a lot different than planned.' I thought. 'Travis was supposed to sweep through here, but I guess Bugsy ain't a gym leader for nothing.'

I looked at my opponent. His whole body was green, he was just as tall as Jess (5'00'') which meant that he was almost double my size. His arms were formed like sharp blades. He looked down at me and grinned.

Aint y'a little too young for this kid?

Oh right, I almost forgot that I was technically just a few weeks old.

Don't underestimate me.

That battle could become really tough, I'd better not get hit by those blade-arms. I grabbed my Scalchops and took a defensive battle stance.

"Scyther use Qick Attack!" - "Nick, use Razor Shell!"

Scyther charged at me with amazing speed. I could barely react before he hit me with his Quick Attack. That guy is not just fast but also strong. But I didn't care about pain right now. All I wanted to do now is defeating this guy. I charged my blades and hit him while he was still nearby. He flinched from my hit.

Not bad kid.

He charged back at me trying to hit me with his blade-arms. I used my blades to parry his hits, but he continued his attacks and I had trouble keeping up with him as he sped up his attacks. He's trying to fatigue me. I need to stop this. I tried to jump to the side but in that process his blade hit my left upper arm. I was short of breath and my arm hurt a lot. I looked down at it and saw that my fur around the cut was dyed red from my blood.

Scyther seemed to be short of breath as well. So this was my chance to hit him. I fired a water-gun and it hit him unprepared, so he was knocked back. I was exhausted, but I needed to end this battle now before he could come for me again.

Time to use my new move, I thought. I formed a ball of water in my Paws. Scyther was already back on his feet and charged towards me. Just when he was about to hit me I fired my Water Pulse and hit him in a close distance. My move shot him all the way back against a tree.

He was knocked out by that move, but I could barely stand on my feet anymore. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Jess running towards me with a worried look on her face.


	18. Chapter 18 Think like a Pokémon

**Chapter 18: Think like a Pokémon**

 _I found myself back in the empty space. The floor was still about an inch unterwater, just enough to cover my feet. Zack the Samurott was standing in front of me again._

 _Zack! I exitedly shouted at him._

 _So we can finally talk again. he said with his deep voice._

 _Why couldn't we talk erlier? I have so many questions to ask you._

 _I'm sorry but contacting you drains a lot of my energy, and it seems that my energy only recovers very slowly._

 _Oh sorry, I didn't know._

 _I already told you told you that you shouldn't worry about me._

 _I know...but are you really happy with your...condition?_

 _Would you feel any better if I told you something else? Listen, I can't change anything about it so, I'm just happy to be united with the one I love the most._

 _OK, I get it..._

 _Fine, so now let's not talk about that, when we could talk about other things._

 _You're right, I'm sorry, but that question's been on me since I woke up from the last time we talked._

 _I guess that's just you._

 _What do you mean?_

 _You've always been like that. You always thought about others first. But it's something I really liked about you, and I'm actually glad that this hasn't changed._

 _I only lost most of my memories. It's really a shame that they're gone, but this also kinda helped me getting over the whole being a Pokémon thing. I mean without them, I didn't even have a reason to go back to my old life, so I gave this new life a chance and I really grew into it, being a Pokémon is really great, and I also enjoy those battles. I just think I pushed myself too hard in the last battle, though._

 _Oh you did great, don't worry. I already told you that you're even stronger than I was when I was still a Dewott. And not every Dewott can stand up against a Scyther._

 _Everyone keeps saying, that I'm really strong, could that be because I'm actually a human?_

 _I don't know about that. I only know that you're a really skilled fighter, and also you've seen the battlefield from both the perspective of a trainer and a Pokémon._

 _That only helps me judging the situation but that doesn't explain why I'm so strong, not that I would complain about it, but it makes me wonder why._

 _And that's where you can definitely see that you're not a Pokémon._

 _What do you mean with that?_

 _You may look and fight like a Pokémon but you still think like a human. You always want answers to your questions._

 _What's wrong about that?_

 _Well, you accepted your new life as a Pokémon but you still refuse to think like one._

 _How would a Pokémon think about this?_

 _Pokémon usually don't think too much about such things. We just kinda accept what's happening around us and don't think of why that just happened. It's not like we could change something about it._

 _Now that you mention it, Travis kinda thinks the same way. Maybe I should try this, too. Oh man it's gonna be hard to not think about things..._

 _You can do that. You never think about things when you're in a battle do you?_

 _When I battle I'm completely focused on my opponents, and all I think of is how I can beat them. It kinda feels like my mind is completely free._

 _See, that's what I mean. You humans tend to think of all that stuff that's not even important to you. You should just focus on what's happening right now, and enjoy your life._

 _I guess you're right._

 _I think our time's over._

 _Already? But I wanted to know more._

 _This won't be the last time we're talking, don't worry_

 _The room of emptiness around me dissapeared..._


	19. Chapter 19 Jess' crisis

**Chapter 19: Jess' crisis**

I woke up in a big room, lying on a soft bed. The light in the room was quite dim, it must be night outside. I was confused. I thought I'd be inside my Pokéball. I looked around in the room and recognized it as our room in the Pokémoncenter. The wound on my arm was gone. Next to my bed Jess was sleeping on a chair, and Travis was sleeping on her lap.

'They must have been really worried about me. But how long have I been asleep? It's dark outside, so I must have slept for at least half a day. Should I wake them up?' Before I could decide on that, I realised how thirsty I was. 'Alright I better get something to drink first.'

I jumped down from the bed, walked over to the bathroom, climbed up to the wash bowl and drank some tap water.

'Ah much better now.'

I heard a noise from outside. I went back to the room and saw that Travis woke up. He was standing on all fours next to Jess' chair. He looked tired, but when he saw me, he was all awake all of a sudden.

Nick! You're awake!

Yeah, I just woke up, how long did I sleep?

Well, you've been out the rest of the day and all the night. Jess was really worried about you. She watched over you all the night until she fell asleep.

I guess I really overdid it in that last battle. I should be more careful next time.

Yeah, maybe, but you were so awesome when you fought that Scizor guy.

That guy was really strong. I don't know if I could beat him again. Did anything else happen after I fainted?

I only know that Jess carried you all the way to the Pokémoncenter. She didn't even take her badge, and she was crying a lot.

'She cried because of me? She really takes things seriously.'

I knew that she was a caring trainer, but I didn't expect her to get so emotional over me. Travis kept on talking about details of the gym battle, but I didn't really listen to him. I was in thoughts. While Travis was still talking, the sun rose and shone through the window right into Jess' face, which caused her to wake up as well. She looked really tired and yawned. She must have slept for just a few hours. With half closed eyey she looked around in the room until she saw me and Travis.

"Nick! Thank God, you're awake!" She stood up from her chair, kneed down before me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry."

Why are you sorry? I asked, ignoring the fact that she couldn't understand me.

"I'm such a horrible trainer. In the moment you needed me the most I left you alone."

What do you mean?

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give any commands in that fight, and you got hurt because of it..."

'So that's why she's like that...she's giving herself the fault because she didn't give any commands in that last battle...'

I didn't know what to do now. She was still hugging me. 'I'd like to cheer her up...but how do I do this without words?'

After a little while she released me from her hug. She still looked really tired. She should probably get some sleep. I looked around if I could find something to cheer her up. I found my Pokéball lying on the bedside table.

'Maybe that'll work'

I grabbed my Pokéball and returned to Jess, holding it towards her. She looked up.

'I really hope that she gets my message right.'

Jess grabbed the Pokéball and looked slightly confused.

"So, you want to tell me that you still want to be my Pokémon even though I totally messed up that battle?"

I smiled and nodded.

Jess looked a little happier than before, but she obviously still felt guilty for what happened. The fact that she was still tired from that sleepless night wasn't helping either. She sat there, holding my Pokéball in her hand, seemingly unable to do anything else right now, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Jess stood up and opened the door. It was Bugsy, the gym leader.

"Bugsy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you forgot to take your badge yesterday, and I also felt sorry for your Dewott, so I thought I came to visit and bring your badge."

"That's nice of you, but I don't deserve that badge. I didn't do anything when Nick fought your Scyther and he got badly hurt and fainted because of me."

"And yet he still won that battle even though you didn't do anything. This only shows me that you trained your Pokémon well enough that you don't even need to give orders to him. So here take your badge, I lost that battle and now please cheer up. If you keep acting like that, your Pokémon will only feel bad for you. They strongly react to their trainers emotions so go and get some rest. You look like you haven't slept last night."

Jess took the badge.

"Thank you."

She looked happier now. Suddenly one of Bugsy's Pokéballs popped open and Scyther appeared next to him.

Hey Kiddo, you in there?

I was pretty sure that he meant me, so I stepped to the door next to Jess.

You're looking for me?

Yeah, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. You're a great fighter even though you're so young. I underestimated you because of your height and your age, and I've paid the price for it. Now I wish that you could stay here, You'd be a great sparring partner with your shell-blades.

Well, sorry but I think we'll be moving on soon, but thanks for telling me this. It means something to me.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jess said.

"Who knows, I guess it must've been something important. Scyther usually stays inside his Pokéball."


	20. Chapter 20 Showdown in Ilex Forest

**Chapter 20: Showdown in Ilex Forest**

Before Bugsy left yesterday, he gave Jess a TM for X-Scissor. He told her, that I could learn that move, and it'd help me fight Grass types. Learning a move via TM is a weird experience. It's like you suddenly know how to perform a move by just using that disc. I don't even know how this works, but whoever designed those things must know a lot about Pokémon and how their brains work…

Anyway, Jess got some rest and sleep, and after a day of effectively doing nothing (which was a nice alteration to our usual daily routine), she already felt fit for moving on, so we prepared to leave Azalea Town and move on to Goldenrod City, the biggest City of the Johto Region. But to get there we needed to pass the Ilex Forest first. The forest is said to be protected by a legendary Pokémon, but hardly anyone has ever seen it.

Jess bought some medicine and food for the journey before we headed out of Town.

The trees stood rather close together and the leaves hardly let any daylight shine through. There was only a rather narrow path to follow, and the farther we got, the thicker and bigger the trees became. We encountered some wild grass- and bug type Pokémon on our way but Travis had an easy time defeating them because of his type-advantage. I already told Travis, that I had another 'dream' with Zack. He only said that Zack was right about me thinking more like a human than a Pokémon. But I can't help that…I was thinking like a human my entire life, and not doing so is really hard. I just can't take things as they are. I want to understand what's going on around me. I may be a Pokémon but I've still got the mind of a human. The only times I don't think like a human is during battles. For some reason, my thinking is completely different when I'm fighting. I'm feeling excited, alive and also really happy. It's those moments when I don't care what's happening around me, there's just me and my opponent and only one of us will win. There's nothing else to question. Maybe I should also focus on what I've got outside battles. I've got a nice trainer, Travis is a really good friend, who just accepts me as who I am. I don't need to worry about food, money or my future. A Pokémon's life seems so much easier than a human's life, at least when you're with a trainer. I can't tell what the life in the wild is like.

The day went on and we soon arrived at a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing, there was a small wooden shrine with a sign in front of it.

Hey Nick, can I ask you a question? Travis suddenly asked when he stared at the sign.

Sure.

What's it with those bizzare runes, that humans use all the time?

They're called letters, and together letters form words, humans use them to communicate without using their voice.

Sounds weird but funny...do you know how to decipher those 'letters'?

Sure I do. Every kid learns that at the age of 6. It sais: 'This shrine was built to honor the patron of this forest.'

Travis seemed to be fascinated by the fact that I could read the sign.

Can you teach me how to read those letters?

I was a little surprised by that question.

Didn't you just tell me that I was thinking too much like a human?

I know but I didn't say that's a bad thing. I want to learn more about humans.

Fine, but not now.

I never thought that Travis was so interested in human stuff.

We headed on to the exit of the clearing, but just before we reached it, We heard a voice from behind.

"Stop right there girl!"

We turned around and saw two guys - both around 30 years old - wearing white lab coats.

"What do you want?" Jess asked slightly confused.

"You've got something that belongs to us, and we'd like to take it." One of them said while they slowly walked towards us.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb, you know exactly what we're talking about."

As they came closer I noticed a purple-red R symbol on their lab coats. I've seen this symbol before...wait...that's Team Rocket! That can only mean trouble.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about, who are you guys, just tell me what you want."

They stopped.

"Looks like she really doesn't know." One of them said to the other.

"Just give us your little Dewott there and we'll leave you alone. That's all." The other one said to Jess, pointing at me.

"Who do you think you are? He's my Pokémon and I won't let you take him away from me."

"I was hoping for that answer. This job would only be half as funny if there was no violence in it." Both of them grabbed their Pokéballs and called out a Houndoom and a Gyarados.

"So here's your last chance girl, hand over your Dewott or we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Forget it, your Pokémon don't scare me."

She then turned down to me and Travis.

"Sorry but this is no fight for you, I can see their Pokémon are well trained, and I don't want them to just kidnap you Nick, so you better stay here. I already prepared for this ever since that red haired guy warned me."

She opened her bag and pulled out a Pokéball.

"It's your turn Nell!"

A Jolteon appeared before us.

Ah finally another battle, I already got bored. Nell said.

From what I could tell, Nell was verly well trained and she was probably one of the Pokémon, Jess used during her journey through Kanto.

"Nell, use Thunderbolt on that Gyarados!"

Nell unleashed a powerful electric shock towards the Gyarados and outright roasted it due to its double weakness to Electric type moves. Gyarados was retreated to his Pokéball.

"Damn, why do we keep running into those kids with their way too powerful Pokémon."

"Don't worry I've still got a trick up on my sleeve. I'll get the rest done alone, just make sure our helicopter is ready to start, when I arrive."

"Alright sir." The other guy said before he left.

He pulled out a strange colourful stone that looked like a marble. It started glowing in bright colours and reacted to another marble-like stone that was on a necklace on his Houndoom. The Houndoom started glowing brightly until it was completely engulfed by light. When the Light faded, the Houndoom looked different from before.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"That's a mega evolution. And now I'll show you what fear means. Houndoom use Flamethrower!"

Houndoom unleashed a giant beam of flames out of his mouth and hit Nell.

Nell could barely stand on her paws anymore.

"Oh no, Nell!"

Don't worry, I can still fight. I'll show that idiot what a real move looks like.

Nell fired another Thunderbolt at Houndoom, but it wasn't enough to take him down. Houndoom charged at Nell and bit her with his sharp teeth, throwing her away with his mouth afterwards. Nell fainted. Now there was nothing standing between Jess and Houndoom.

"I told ya. Give up already and hand over your Dewott."

Jess was still focussed on Nell who lay there unconcious. She was paralyzed in fear.

Travis and I looked at each other and nodded. We jumped in front of Jess ready to defend her.

Step aside kids, or I'll have to give you the same treatment as your friend there.

We didn't move.

Fine.

With a great leap he closed the gap between uns and tired to snatch Travis with his mouth, but I quickly grabbed my Scalchops and hit him before he could do so. Unfortunately I didn't have time to cahrge a Razor Shell. He yipped, flailed around and hit me with his tail. I was smashed against a nearby tree and lost orientation for a second.

"Houndoom don't kill the Dewott, we need him alive, just bring him here."

Before I could do anything, Houndoom grabbed me with his mouth and ran back to his trainer, I tried to free myself, but whenever I tried to move, Houndoom would instantly bite harder. I couldn't do anything. Now I could only think about what Team Rocket might do to me. Just before Houndoom reached his trainer, I heard a familar voice.

"Weavile, use Low Sweep!"

Out of the woods a Weavile charged at Houndoom, kicking it right into his belly, causing Houndoom to yip and he let go off me. I was smashed to the ground, but I got up quickly to see what's going on. Houndoom was knocked out by this move, and a Weavile was standing next to it. Behind the Weavile the Red haired boy from Violet town appeared between the trees.

"Oh look who we've got there...the son of our former boss." The Rocket said.

"And as always you're ruining our day."

"Well, I just can't let you get what you want, and now give up or Weavile will get you next."

"So you think you've won because you defeated my Pokémon?"

He grabbed a bizzare device out of his pocket and pointed it at the unconcious Nell.

"You already know how this thing works, do you? At least your friend here experienced it himself." He looked down to me.

The red haired boy used that moment when he didn't look at him.

"Weavile now!" Weavile dashed towards the Rocket and Used Night Slash to hit the strange device.

"Oh no what have you done? You destroyed the cutout switch! Now we're all doomed!"

The device sparked and the Rocket dropped it to the ground. The device then started to shoot beams into random directions.

"Everyone take cover!" the red haired boy shouted. but the device shot it's beams faster and faster.

One of the Beams almost hit me, before I managed to hide behind the shrine. Travis, Jess and the red haired guy were also hiding, but Nell and Houndoom were still lying there unconcious, and Waevile was too close to the overrunning device so they all got hit by a beam before the device exploded. Everyone looked up to see what's happening. The Pokémon who got hit by the beams started to glow in a yellow light until they were completely engulfed in it. Then their bodies suddenly shot towards their trainers, engulfing Jess, The red haired boy and the Rocket in the light as well. When the Light faded, the three trainers and their Pokémon were gone and only three eggs were left behind.

Autors note: This chapter ends the first arc of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. the second arc is also completed already. I just need to upload it here.


	21. Chapter 21 Aftermath

**Chapter 21: Aftermath**

Travis and I looked at each other in confusion and and fear. We couldn't believe what we just saw, and yet it happened right before our eyes. I slowly walked over to Travis who was next to Jess' Egg.

Did that really just happen? He asked me. Fear was in his voice.

I guess the same thing happened to me some time ago. We should get the eggs and search for a safe spot. If we stay here, the other Rocket guy might come back for us. Jess' Backpack was still lying on the ground, Kathie's Pokéball next to it. 'I guess we need any help we can get now.' I picked up the Pokéball and let Kathie out of it.'

Where are we here? And where's Jess? She asked when she realised that I was the one calling her out.

It's a long story, but first we need to get away from here, there's not much time, can you grab that Egg over there? I pointed in the direction of the Rocket's egg.

You want to get that guys egg too? Travis asked.

I know he doesn't deserve it, but I need some answers and maybe I can get them from this guy, and even if not, I don't want this guy to return to his base and tell everyone about what happened.

You've got a point there.

Alright, Travis could you please get thet red haired guy's egg? I'll take Jess' egg and her bag. She sure has some useful stuff in there.

They went off to collect the eggs, while I searched through Jess' bag for useful items. There were some potions, some food, a flashlight, a rope and some other useful things. Better take everything, who knows what we need it for. I packed Jess' egg into her bag.

'Carrying that bag will be diffcult, it's almost as big as I am, but it's just for a short distance.'

The others came back with the eggs in their paws.

Alright let's find a safe place before the other Rocket guy returns. We better get off that path. We're too easy to spot when we're on the only path and we're too slow with all the stuff we're carrying around.

We headed off into the woods. The trees were standing very close to each other. We didn't know in which direction we headed. After a while we found a small small stream next to some berry-trees.

This place looks like it has all we need to survive for a while, let's stay here.

Travis and Kathie were relieved and we all dropped our stuff on the ground.

So what's going on now? Kathie asked.

Well, you see that's a very long story... That's when I told Kathie that I was actually a human. I told her what I knew about team Rocket and what happened back on the clearing. Kathie listened to everything I said. When I finished my story she was silent for some seconds.

So...You're not trying to trick me here? You wanna tell me that you're actually a human?

Yep.

And those Team Rocket guys now turned Jess and the other guys into those eggs and they will, just like you, become Pokémon?

Probably, I'm not 100% sure about that but it's very likely to happen. It's too similar to what happened to me, even if I can't remember my human life except for some details.

This story is crazy...you're crazy...but I can't think of anyone who makes up such a story, just to trick someone...and I guess your story is the only one to explain this mess and those eggs, so I'm going to believe you.

One question. Travis said. What are we going to do now? We don't know where we are and without a human on our side, we can't just walk into human cities like we used to.

I know Travis, that's a little problem, but we need to calm down first. Most important thing is that Team Rocket doesn't find us. So at first we'll stay here and wait until our friends hatch from their eggs. I don't know yet what we do afterwards, but we need to stop Team Rocket. I'm pretty sure, those guys were only henchmen. So we need to find their boss and stop him, but before we do anything of that, I suggest we eat something. I'm starving.

We grabbed some berries from the berry-trees nearby. I figured, that Jess' Pokémonfood would have a longer storage life, so I decided to use it for emergencies only. Good thing she stocked up before we left Azalea, so there's plenty of food left. Since it was already late at night, we went to sleep after our little dinner.


	22. Chapter 22 Wild life

**Chapter 22: Wild life**

During the next days, we explored the area around our camp. Kathie told Travis and me what she knew about living in the wild. I learned to use all of my senses quickly. Especially when it comes to finding back to our base, it's important to trust your nose. It felt weird at first but after a while I could find the scent of Travis and Kathie with no problem. One of us always stayed at the base to watch over Jess' bag and the eggs. The others were off most of the time to find more food. Fortunately there were more than enough berry trees in this forest. Other wild Pokémon generally avoided contact with us. I often saw them hiding in bushes when I came closer. On one side I was glad that I didn't have to fight for my food, on the other side, I felt sorry for all those wild Pokémon who feared us.

'Should I maybe talk to them that they don't have to hide from us?'

I've never talked to a wild Pokémon before. Talking to Pokémon in general still feels weird to me even though I've been a Pokémon for some weeks now.

'I guess being a human will always be a part of me, no matter how hard I try to be a Pokémon. That reminds me...how will Jess react when she hatches from her egg? She'll be a Pokémon just like me. Will she be as happy about her situation as I am? I got over it rather quickly, but Jess can be very emotional sometimes. I guess it'll take a while for her to get used to her new life, if she even accepts it. As for the other two guys I'm not sure. I hardly know that red haired guy but he gave me a feeling that he knew what he was dealing with and he also knew the risks. I guess we'll see it soon enough.'

I soon returned to our camp. Travis was also there, watching the eggs. He suffered a lot from losing his trainer. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be. I just hope this gets better once they're reunited. After I put the berries I collected into Jess' bag, I went over to Travis.

Has something happened while I was gone?

No, the eggs don't even move a bit. It's gonna take some time until they hatch.

I see, well at least we collected enough berries now to survive for at least two weeks, so there's no need for us to collect more for now.

That's...great. He said with a sad note in his voice.

Travis...I know you miss her, but she won't be gone forever.

I know Nick, but now she can't become the champ anymore. That was always her dream. When she picked me up in Professor Elms lab, she told me that she wanted to collect all the badges and become the champ. I'm just feeling bad for her now that her dream won't come true.

I get your point, but it's not like we can change anything about it now. Let's just hope that she'll like her new life. There's at least a chance that she might even enjoy it.

You're right, what are you planning to do now, that we don't need to collect food any more? Are you just going to sit there and wait for the eggs to hatch?

Glad you asked, I wanted to train more. The last few battles showed me that I still have a lot to learnwhen I want to compete with stronger opponents. And if we want to take down Team Rocket we'll have to face stronger opponents. So...I wanted to ask if you want to be my sparring partner.

Wouldn't that be a little unfair? I mean you're a Water-type and I'm a Fire-Type.

Don't worry, I won't use any Water type moves against you unless you want to toughen yourself against them.

Alright sounds good to me, but let's wait until Kathie returns, I don't want to leave the eggs unguarded.


	23. Chapter 23 Silver

**Chapter 23: Silver**

Travis, Kathie and I were training hard during the last few days. After Kathie saw us practicing our moves she wanted to join in so we took turns wit our training and one of us would always keep an eye on the eggs.

Fighting without commands of a trainer was a different experience. Travis had the biggest problems at first as he never fought a battle without Jess' commands, so he had to learn when to use which move on his own. Kathie once was a wild Pokémon so she did better in the beginning than Travis.

As for me...I already fought battles as trainer and as Pokémon, so I had a little advantage over them. Maybe thinking like a human isn't always bad. It helps a lot when you exactly know what to do, even though it's hard to do the fighting- and the thinking part.

One of the eggs soon started to move from time to time, but it took another day until Kathie excitedly called Travis and me who were in the middle of our training to come over to her. The first egg had some cracks, and the cracks were expanding over the eggshell. We excitedly watched how the first pieces of the eggshell broke away and a sharp claw appeared in the hole and started to expand it. The hole was soon big enough for the Pokémon to come out. It appeared to be a Sneasel, so this must be the red haired boy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

Where am I?

Don't worry, you're safe, we're in Ilex Forest. I told him.

Wait you can talk? He seemed confused, but when he saw me, he looked like he suddenly knew what's going on as he looked down at his body.

I see, I'm a Pokémon, too now. I guess you saved me?

Yes, are you alright? I know this must be a weird situation to you, but you'll get used to it. This happened to me, too.

I know, I was there when it happened. Could I maybe talk to you in private Martin?

Who's Martin? Kathie asked

Oh that's me, that used to be my name when I was a human. And, sure we can talk in private. Kathie and Travis could you leave us alone for a moment.

Kathie and Travis went off to go training.

You said you were there when I got turned into a Pokéegg. Does that mean you can still remember your human life?

Of course I can, why do you ask?

Well, I can't remember anything besides some small details. I don't even know your name.

Oh, that's...I'm sorry for your loss...Well, my name isn't important anyway, just call me Silver.

Alright Silver it is then...You can call me Nick now. Jess gave me that name, and I decided to go with it.

Why don't you just use your actual name?

I thought that this was some kind of new life, so I might as well accept a new name. You know, I had no memories so I also had nowhere to go to, so I decided to stick with Jess, and I quickly accepted my new life.

I see, so...you like your Pokémon life?

I definitely do. Despite the circumstances, I'm actually glad this happened to me. Now to you. How do you feel about it?

This all feels so unreal to me right now, I guess I need some time to get over it.

Then maybe you should join our training?

You think so? I don't really like fighting. That always reminds me of what I've done in the past.

Believe me, you'll feel better when you're fighting. That's a Pokémon thing.

I guess I'll try it then, but first we need to talk about something else. Since you lost your memories, I'm not sure where to start here.

Just tell me everything you know about me and this Team Rocket stroy.

Alright, before I start I guess I need to tell you, that I'm the son of the former Team Rocket boss Giovanni, and that's why Team Rocket has always been a part of my life even though I ran away from home when I was ten and stole a Pokémon from Professor Elms lab and went on a journey to become stronger. There was that one trainer though who was always better than me. At the end of my journey, I realised that strength doesn't matter when there's no bond between trainer and Pokémon. Team Rocket was disbanded three years ago after that incident in Goldenrod City, but they're still active as you already saw. I always kept an eye on them, but I never really knew what they were after. About two months ago, some guys in dark ninja suits and a strange guy with a white lab coat and some strange machines met with the rocket guys. Shortly after, you appeared in Johto, and you told me that you were chasing Team Plasma. It looks like they joined forces with team rocket and the obvoisly developed this thing that turns Pokémon and their trainers into eggs. I don't know how this thing works nor why they even developed it. I only know that it can't be good. Anyway, we tried to sneak into Team Rockets base but they found us and they used their new weapon on you and your Samurott. They said something about test subjects. I panicked there, so I grabbed your egg and somehow escaped. On Route 29 I found that girl, and I gave her that egg, so they wouldn't find you when they got me. I didn't think of the consequences of my actions and only later I realised, that I brought her in great danger. I guess you know the rest of the story.

I just sat there and thought about what Silver just told me.

This whole story is bigger than I thought. Team Rocket and Team Plasma are working together...What are we going to do about this?

I don't know yet. I don't even know if we can do anything now that we've all been turned into Pokémon. Heck, we don't even know what they're planning!

Can you tell me where their base is? Maybe we can do something.

Their base is on Route 45 hidden in the mountains. It's too far away from here anyway.

Well, maybe we can't do anything for now, but that's no reason to just give up. For now, you should just get used to you new life. Try to enjoy it. And there's still two more eggs to hatch. Maybe we'll get some intel from that Rocket guy.

Wait, that guy's been turned into an egg too?

Yes.

Maybe you're right. Now I'm motivataed and I wanna join your training, but first...I'm starving, do you have anything to eat here?

Sure, we collected lots of berries and we still have some Pokéfood from Jess left.

Does that Pokéfood even taste good?

It's really tasty, just try it.

I gave him an Oran Berry and some Pokéfood. He tried the Pokéfood first.

You're right it's better than I expected.

He ate it all and then he also ate the Oran Berry.

Alright I'm ready, when do we start?


	24. Chapter 24 Training and hatching

**Chapter 24: Training and hatching**

For the next few hours, I tought Silver the basics of battle. He didn't need much time to figure out his moves and he soon took advantage of his amazing speed. He wasn't as strong as me, as he lacked all the training I had, but he was definitely faster, and he managed to land some hits on me. He could easily dodge my Water Pulse moves, so I had to use my other moves to hit him, although I avoided using X-Scissor or Revenge because those moves would instantly knock him out because of his weaknesses to those attacks. But that left me with only Razor Shell to fight him. He seemed to enjoy this training, testing out everything he could do with his new body, while I enjoyed fighting someone else than Kathie or Travis for once, especially because I knew every of their moves by heart now. When Silver was exhausted, we decided to make a break and let Travis and Kathie continue their training.

Wow, that was great, I never thought that fighting is so much fun.

I told you. By the way, you were pretty good for your first fight, you just need to keep up that training and you'll be as strong as the rest of us.

You think so? I could barely damage you, the few hits I landed didn't do that much, while your moves are really powerful.

Don't worry, you'll grow stronger as you keep on training, You also just hatched from an egg, so you're technically a baby.

Doesn't the same go for you? I mean you're just a few weeks old then.

A few weeks of intensive training, and as you can see, I've grown stronger from that. If you train hard, I soon won't have to hold back in training.

So you really held back then...I already thought so

Training wouldn't make that much sense if I just knocked you unconcious after the first move. And I know some moves that'd hit you super effectively.

I see, that makes sense...I thought about your question...I think I could actually enjoy being a Pokémon. But that doesn't mean we can let Team Rocket do whatever they want...I want to become stronger and stop them. I can't force you to help me, but could you at least train me until I'm strong enough?

Don't be silly, I want to stop them, too. So I'll help you. They may have turned us into Pokémon but that only made us stronger. And as far as I can tell, we might even be stronger than usual Pokémon. At least everyone I met when I travelled with Jess said that I was really strong.

Who knows what that thing that Team Rocket invented actually does? Maybe that's a positive side effect?

Either that, or they wanted this to happen. Who knows what they're up to.

That's the problem, we don't even know what they're planning.

Before we can do anything, we have to wait until the other two eggs have hatched.

We can't rush things anyway. We're too weak to take them on now. We need more training, and a good plan.

Our conversation was interrupted by a cracking noise. We turned around and saw that one of the eggs next to us had a crack.

It's hatching!

Whose egg was that?

I don't know anymore, call the others. If it's our friend from Team Rocket, I don't want him to get away, we need answers.

Silver dashed towards Travis and Kathie. I was still amazed of how fast he could run. The egg got more and more cracks. I grabbed one of my shells, just in case it was necessary. I still didn't know whose egg this was, but I wanted to be prepared. Silver came back to me, Travis and Kathie behind him, unable to keep up with his speed. The cracks on the egg still continued to spread. Soon the first hole appeared in between the cracks. It got bigger and soon a black paw broke through the eggshell and started to expand it even further. As I saw the black paw, I knew this was the Rocket guy. He fused with his Houndoom, so he must be hatching as a Houndour.

Guys, get ready, he mustn't escape, surround the egg, so he has nowhere to run.

Everyone got into position. I still had my shell in my hand, ready for everything.

The hole in the egg was now big enough for him to come through. He had his eyes closed because his eyes were probably not used to the sunlight after being in the egg for so long. He was smaller than anyone of us, being only 2'0'' (60cm)

tall. I quickly jumped on him, pushing his head to the ground, holding my scalchop against his throat.

Don't move or I'll hurt you. I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He seemed to recognize me, as his facial expression slightly changed when he saw me.

So it's you...and it seems I've been captured by those kids...what a shame for the great scientist Gavin of the glorious Team Rocket.

So your name is Gavin? Well, that's at least better than calling him Rocket guy all the time. Listen Gavin, you can't escape here, so you better don't even try to.

Alright I get it, it's not like I have any choice. So what are you planning to do with me now?

Kathie, can you bring me that Rope that's inside Jess' bag? Well, at first I'd like to ask some questions, and since I don't like sitting here like this all the time, I think it's best to tie you on a tree, so you won't do anything stupid.

Kathie returned with the rope. Together we tied him to the next tree. He couldn't move any of his legs and we only left his head free, but we also payed attention so ce couldn't reach the rope with his mouth. So, that's done, Kathie and Travis, you can go back to training if you like. Silver and I have some questions to ask...


	25. Chapter 25 Answers

**Chapter 25: Answers**

Alright Gavin, I said. What are you guys planning and why do you fuse trainers with their Pokémon?

I'm only executing orders from my boss, I don't know what he's up to.

Who is your boss then? Silver asked.

Gavin didn't answer.

I raised my paw and charged a Water Pulse.

You better answer, or this is going right in your face.

Gavin seemed to be afraid of my Water Pulse. He knew that he was a Fire Type so this would hurt him a lot, but he still didn't intend to answer.

You know it's hard to hold that move, it could fire any second now. I said still pointing it in his direction.

Fine, I'll talk. Doesn't matter anyway. He calls himself Dr. Tempest, I don't know if that's his real name or not. And as I said, I don't know what he's planning, I'm just following orders.

I fired my charged Water Pulse into another tree. It was shaking when I hit it. I turned to Silver.

What do we do now? He doesn't seem to know that much.

I don't think that's all he knows. He turned to Gavin. Well in that case, I'd like to know more about what you're doing. You could maybe tell us how you managed to get such a fascinating technology that fuses Pokémon with their trainers.

Trying to be nice now, huh? I guess you wouldn't understand it even if I explained it to you

Well, then try to explain it in a way so we can understand it. I don't need to remind you what happens when you don't talk. Silver looked at me when he finished his last sentence.

Fine, as you wish...not like I had a choice...Do you know about the DNA Splicers?

No, what's that?

It's a special Item that was used to fuse Kyurem with either Reshiram or Zekrom. Ghetsis from Team Plasma once used it in Unova and tried to take over the whole Region.

And what does that have to do with all this? I asked.

Well, it turned out that Team Plasma made some copies of the DNA Splicers, and after they disbanded in Unova, they teamed up with us, and we managed to modify it, so it could fuse more than just Kyurem with Reshiram or Zekrom. Dr. Tempest soon wanted us to modify it so it could combine the DNA of a human and a Pokémon. It took us weeks to figure out how to modify it. The first results on our test persons weren't satisfying however. The minds of the humans and Pokémon got totally mixed up and often led to the testing persons becoming insane. The boss wanted us to improve it so it would completely surpress the Pokémons mind. The mind of a human in the body of a Pokémon, that's what he wanted. Took us another few weeks to get that done, but we still had to fix some negative side effects.

What side effects? I asked, already knowing what might come next.

There were all kinds of side effects but the most popular one was a memory loss. At that time you two tried to sneak into our base. For us it was another opportunity to get some new testing persons. Unfortunately you got away with his egg.

So that's why I lost all my memories...

And it looks like they fixed that side effect by now. Silver added.

But we still don't know what they're developing this for.

It can't be anything good, that's for sure.

Another thing I don't understand is why we all got turned into eggs.

That's another side effect. Gavin said. The boss wanted us to fix that as well but it's the hardest part. The DNA Splicers were only meant for Kyurem, and for everything else it kinda has to form a new body, and that happens inside the eggs.

I guess that's enough for today. Silver said. I need to think about that first before we go on.

Silver and I went away from the tree where Gavin was still tied up to.

So, at least we know a little more about this whole thing, and also why you lost your memories.

Yeah, but we still don't know what they're up to.

True, by the way, I know you lost your memories but do you remember anything about what Team Plasma did in Unova?

Unfortunately no. Everything I remember is my name, that I used to be a Pokémon trainer and that I came from Unova, but everything else is gone. Maybe Zack knows something about that...

Zack?

Oh right I haven't told you yet. Zack was the name of my Samurott, that I fused with. He appeared in my dreams and talked to me, he seems to remember everything that we've gone through, but we didn't have time to talk about everything, yet. Also I only had that dream twice by now.

So, I might be able to talk to Weavile, too?

I guess so.

I'm glad, I thought I lost him forever.

You didn't even mention that you missed him

You know, I'm really good at hiding my emotions. And also I don't really see a point in mourning about that. Not like I could change anything.

You must've gone through a lot whe you're thinking like that.

So, what are we going to do now?

Well, I wanna try out some things with my moves. Earlier when I charged that Water Pulse I had some ideas on my mind, but I wanna do that alone. You could keep an eye on Gavin, so he won't break free.

I'll do that.

And if Jess is about to hatch just call for me, I'll hear you.

With those words I headed into the forest to look for a quiet place.


	26. Chapter 26 It's all about the Moves

**Chapter 26: It's all about the Moves**

After a while of walking through the forest, I found a nice little clearing that would serve my intentions. When I held that Waterpulse in front of Gavins face I got some ideas of how to manipulate my own moves. Until now, I only performed the moves like my body told me to. But what if I'd do some things differently?

'Let's try out.' I thought.

I formed a Water pulse in my paws like I used to do it. But just like before with Gavin I didn't fire it instantly, like my body told me to, and tried holding it in my Paws. I needed to concentrate on not firing it, even though my body told me to. After a minute I managed to completely supress my instincts, so I could hold my Water Pulse like a levitating ball of water.

'So, what can I do with it now? Can I maybe change its form?' I imagined a cube, and the ball of water changed its appearance to a cube.

'So, that works, but that doesn't really make it any more usefull. Maybe I should think of something else.' It took me a while to get an idea of how to use this new insight in my move. 'Maybe I should give it a smaller form, so it's harder for my enemy to see what I'm even doing.' I liked that Idea and I thought of a fitting form for those small projectiles, and since I really liked using my Razor Shell like a sword, I thought that throwing Knifes would somehow fit. It took me some time to figure this out, since it was a much more komplex form than just a ball or a cube but I eventually did it. I contentedly looked at the knife in my hand, although it was'nt actually a knife but a Water Pulse. I threw it against the next tree, and as soon as it was hit, the Knife exploded like a regular Water Pulse. I was satisfied with the outcome. I repeated the whole process until I could use it without thinking about it too much. I could also fire it off a lot faster than before.

'Alright that's done, but now I need to try something else...I wonder why Pokémon can only remember four moves at the same time. My actual moves are Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Revenge and X-Scissor. But what if I wanted to use a Move that I once knew? I mean I already knew how to perform it so maybe I can still use it even without 'knowing' the move...I better try it.'

I prepared to use a Water Gun. 'Shouldn't be too hard, I mean I used it so many times...'

It turned out that it was much harder than I imagined. If you're using a move you know, you've got some kind of instruction of how to use it inside your body. If that instruction is missing, you need to figure out everything by yourself. I even had to use all of my other moves first to check out what I'm even doing while using them. It was a lot about circulating energy inside my body and how to manipulate it. After some tries I finally managed to figure out how to manipulate this energy in a way that let me use my Water Gun move.

'Wow I didn't expect this to be so complicated, but at least I figured out how to do it, and now I know that it's actually possible to learn more than four moves.' I spent some time using Water Gun over and over again until I didn't need to think of all those complicated steps.

'I should figure out how to use my actual moves like this before I unlearn them...'

I went on with some of my other old moves, and realised that even a simple move like Tackle followed this pattern.

When I finished I was kind of exhausted. But there was something else I wanted to try out. 'If I could use my old moves, could I maybe also use the Moves that I yet have to learn?'

Before I could even try anything I heard a voice shouting for my name.

Nick?! are you there?! The last egg is hatching!

It was Silvers voice.

'Well that's gotta wait for another time I guess'

I headed back to the others, running as fast as I could.


	27. Chapter 27 Calm Down!

**Chapter 27: Calm down!**

Finding back to our camp wasn't hard at all even though I didn't remember the way. I just followed my nose and soon got back to the others.

When I arrived there everyone was standing around the egg, besides Gavin who was still tied to that tree. The egg already had some cracks in it.

Silver turned over to me.

So you really heard me?

Of course I did, those ears are far more sensitive than human ears.

I see...

Has anything else happened while I was gone?

Not really. And how did you do with your moves? Were you successful?

Yeah but let's talk about that later, Jess is about to hatch and I don't know how she'll react to her new situation and we might have to calm her down.

While we were talking, the cracks already opened some holes in the egg and soon a brown paw appeared in it to expand the hole until it was big enough for the Eevee inside to fit through. She had her eyes closed, because she obviously wasn't used to the sunlight after all those days inside that egg. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. Everybody around her was staring at her, but yet noone said anything, obviously unsure of how to pick up a conversation in such a situation. In the meantime Jess had adapted to the sunlight and looked around her. She seemed to be really confused of what she saw. Well, I guess everyone would be confused in her situation. She was surrounded by four Pokémon who were all staring at her. She seemed to recognize Travis, Kathie and me but she looked even more confused than before.

Nick? Travis? Kathie? What's going on here? And why are you so tall all of a sudden?

She probably hasn't even realised what she had become. That reminded me of when I hatched from my egg...I was really confused of Jess' size, too, beacause I didn't realize that I had become an Oshawott back then. How will she react when she heard one of us talking? I guess she'll find out fewer or later anyway so I decided to make that step.

Ehm...I don't really know how to start, but -

Her eyes widened as she heard me talking.

You can talk?! she interrupted me pointing at me with her paw.

Wait, what happened to my hand? She said looking at her paw.

That's what I wanted to tell you before you interrupted me. You've been turned into an Eevee. I know that must be hard for -

I'm an Eevee?! She interrupted me again, now looking at herself, only to realise that I told the truth.

That must be a dream...can someone wake me up please?

This time Travis talked to her: This is not a dream Jess, but don't worry, I'll stay with you. If you're a human or an Eevee doesn't matter.

Travis? No this must be a dream, I'll wake up any second for sure.

Silver went over to her and gave her a little smack with his claws.

Ouch! That hurt. Why did you do that? She asked.

If this was a dream, this wouldn't have hurt, would it?

Those words hit Jess as hard as reality can hit someone. She began to realise that this really wasn't a dream. She had tears in her eyes.

No, this can't be real *sob* I don't wan't this to be real. I don't want to be a *sob* Pokémon. *sob*... She couldn't continue saying anything because she started crying.

I looked at Silver and sighed. Great job, couldn't you find a better way to tell her.

Well sorry, I wanted to get this done quickly.

Without further ado I turned back to Jess, picked her up and took her in my arms. She was really small, even compared to me. I guess I had almost triple her size [Dewott is 0,8m / 2'08'', Eevee is 0,3m / 1'00''].

I carried her away from the others next to her backpack. She was still crying even though she already tried to stop it. I sat down and just held her in my arms and patted her head until she calmed down a little.

Don't worry Jess, everything will be fine, you're not alone you know.

What do you mean?

I once was a human, too. And let me tell you, being a Pokémon isn't as bad as you might think.

You're a human, too? But...but...I don't understand? how can that be? I hatched you from an egg, so how can you be a human Nick.

You also just hatched from an egg, Jess. It's a long story and I wanna save it for another time, first you need to calm down.

Why did you never tell me that you're a human? Her curiosity seemed to let her forget about her situation

Well, at first I didn't know how I should do that. You couldn't understand what I said, but after some time I started to enjoy my new life. Travis was a really good friend to me and you were a really good trainer, so I decided to stay calm about it, because I didn't want you to treat me any different from a normal Pokémon

You really think that I'm a good trainer?

Of course I do, you've always treated me and Travis really nicely. I really enjoyed travelling around with you, while I also learned to use all those amazing abilities you have as a Pokémon. I can't really remember my past life but I think I never felt happier than in that time when I travelled around with you.

I'm really glad to hear that...but wait a moment...if you're a human...does that mean that when we were in the bathtub together...I was naked before a guy!?

I had really hoped that she wouldn't talk about that...

Oh come on, as if that would really matter right now. And you didn't really leave me a choice back then.

Yeah, but I didn't know that you're a human.

Well, I don't really refer to myself as a human anymore if that makes you feel any better. I'm a Dewott now and I'm totally fine with it. I think I wouldn't even want to go back to my old life if I had the choice.

Really?

I guess you won't understand now but you should definitely give your new life a try. I'll help you get started, and I think Travis and Kathie will help you as well.

For the first time today she smiled.


	28. Chapter 28 First steps as a quadruped

**Chapter 28: First steps as a quadruped**

[Jess' perspective]

Nicks little pep talk made me feel better. I'm still not sure if I'll ever enjoy being a Pokémon. This all still feels so unreal. I'm feeling really small between all those Pokémon, not just because everone has at least double my size but even more so when I think of how small they actually were compared to me when I was a human. Nick used to be about half my size and now he's almost triple my size. Then I don't have hands anymore but paws. I realised, that I can't grab things anymore and it's really bugging me. But what's bugging me the most is that I'm a quarduped now. I can't stand on my legs anymore like I used to, so I had to learn to walk on all fours. It already took me several minutes to figure out how to walk correctly. I already looked through the stuff in my backpack. Besides all the food that Nick and the others collected, I can't really use anything of that stuff anymore. My clothes are all way too big for me now and those paws make it really difficult to get anything else than walking done. On the other hand, I noticed that my hearing is much better now, well no wonder, when my ears are so big. But it's not just my ears, my eyes and nose seemed to be better as well. Another good thing is of course that I can understand Pokémon language now. I was always curious about what Pokémon are actually talinkg about. Nick had told me that Silver, the Sneasel who smacked me before was also a human before, as well as that Houndour that was tied to that tree. I'm not sure if Nick is really satisfied with his life as a Pokémon as he told me. He sure just wanted to cheer me up, I guess.

Hey Jess, mind if I talk to you?

I turned around to see that Travis came over to me.

Sure. I said 'Even though I always wanted to understand what they say, it still feels weird to talk with a Pokémon.' So, what do you want to talk about? I asked while he sat down next to me.

Well, at first I wanted to thank you for training me. It's really been a nice time with you around.

'Phew, Travis also thinks that I'm a good trainer, hearing that from Travis means even more to me than when I heard it from Nick, could be because he's a human and he maybe just said it to make me feel better.'

So you think so, too? That's nice to hear, thanks.

You know it's been a great time for me, and I also had a good friend who I could always talk to and even learn some more things about humans.

You mean Nick?...wait you knew that he was a human all the time?

Not all the time but he told me when we were about to leave Cherrygroove City. He also told me to keep this secret.

So was it that what you were talking about all the time?

Not all the time...sure it was something we often talked about. He was my friend after all and he wanted me to help him.

Help him? with what?

You know, he lost all his memories from his past life except for some little details, so he didn't know what to do, so he decided to give this new life a try and he asked me a lot of things like what it actually means to be a Pokémon.

I see, he told me that he likes his new life so much that he didn't even want to go back to his old life, is that true?

From what I can tell that's true. He really enjoys being a Pokémon and he often went out to train in the middle of the night.

What? I didn't know that...does that mean that my training wasn't good enough for him?

No, he just wanted to become stronger so he could protect you. at least that's what he said to me.

He just wanted to protect me? But why? I mean, I know that a Pokémon can become really protective towards their trainers, but he's actually a human isn't he?

Well, I'm not sure about that. He already behaves more like a Pokémon than a human. And he wanted to be like that. The only human thing on him is his way of thinking.

'So he was serious when he told me that he's no longer reffering to himself as a human...'

What do you mean with 'way of thinking'?

Well, he always wants to know everything. He always wants to know what's going on around him, even though it seems so irellevant. A Pokémon just accepts those things the way they are. We don't want to know why raindrops fall from the sky, we just know that it happens and that's all we need to know.

I see...

He told me that he wanted to think like a Pokémon as well, but he can't just change his way of thinking so easily, and he will most likely never make it if he continues like that. But that's fine, he's just the way he is, and at least he enjoys his new life and tries to fit in.

Thanks Travis, to be honest I wasn't sure if he told me the truth about himself, but now I know he did. I think I understand him better now.

Well, let me tell you, a Pokémon rarely ever has a reason to lie to anyone, and as I said, he's already like a Pokémon in this point. You can trust him.

I'll remember that.

Hey, looks like Nick and Silver are doing another battle for training, wanna go watch them?

I looked over to Nick and Silver who were taking battle stances.

He must really love fighting if he's doing it even without someone forcing him to do so.

You should try it, too.

What? Fighting? Me? I don't know...I never really fought any battles by myself, I only always let my Pokémon fight for me.

It's fun, trust me, you'll see, but first let's watch. Nick always comes up with new tricks and I wanna see them.


	29. Chapter 29 More Training

**Chapter 29: More training**

I stood in front of Silver in a defensive battle stance. I haven't told him yet what I learned about my moves. I wanted to try it out on an opponent who doesn't know about it. I'm still giving myself the handicap of not using X-Scissor and Revenge. I noticed that Travis and Jess came over to watch our battle, yet I always kept my eyes on Silver. That gave me an idea. I looked over to Jess an Travis and pretended to be distracted for a second to force him to make the first move. It worked. As soon as I turned my eyes off him he dashed towards me with his insane speed, but I already expected him and I could dodge his move, so he dashed past me. He quickly turned around but I already formed a throwing knife and threw it at him. As it hit him it exploded like a regular Water Pulse and knocked him off his feet. I quickly grabbed one of my scalchops, charged a Razor Shell and ran towards him. Silver just got back on his feet and dashed away as he saw me running towards him, to avoid my next move. I expected nothing else than that, so I formed another throwing knife while I ran towards him and threw it towards his new loctaion as soon as he had dashed away. Before he knew he was hit by another Water Pulse and got knocked off his feet again. This time he didn't stand up again.

I put my scalchop back on its place and went over to Silver to help him back up.

Wow, what was that? When did you learn to throw explosive water-knifes?

That's just an altered form of my water pulse move. You always dodged them so easily so I thought I'd reshape the move, so it's harder to see.

Is that what you did in those few hours when you were away earlier?

Yep, but that's not everything, I've got even more surprises.

So, what's next? Did you also learn to summon Arceus himself? he said sarcastically.

No, what makes you think that?

You just seem to figure out things about being a Pokémon that not even real Pokémon seem to be able to figure out. Are you sure you weren't actually a Pokémon in a past life or something like that?

Well, who knows, I only remember being a human in my past life and that's about all I know about past lifes.

We headed back to the others.

Travis and Jess who had watched our battle cheered at us.

Wow that was awesome Nick, you didn't even take any damage, and those new moves are soo cool. Travis excitedly said.

Well, we've had quite a few battles and I already know his moves so it's easy for me to predict and dodge them. I said to him in a lowered voice.

Hey I heard that! Silver shouted to me.

Anyway, Jess I need to talk to you again.

During the next hour I told Jess what we knew about Team Rocket and also why we had Gavin tied to that tree. She listened closely.

So we actually didn't get turned into Pokémon but we fused with our Pokémon instead?

Basically, yes.

And how can we undo that?

I don't know, for now we're stuck like this, but don't worry I'll try my best to find a way to turn you back if you still want to by then.

That's really nice of you. I'm still not used to this body...how did you manage this back then? And when did you decide that you wanted to stay like this?

It was hard in the beginning, but you already threw me into battles shortly after I hatched. So I learned to use my skills. And I decided to stay like this right after I told Travis who I am. That was back in Cherrygroove City.

Wasn't that just one day after you hatched?

It was, but belive me, I felt really good after making this decision. I focused on what it's like to be a Pokémon, Travis helped me a lot back then.

I've always watched the two of you chatting, and I always wondered what you were talking about.

Yeah but enough of past stories, I wanted to talk with you about something else...We've got an enemy and we're planning to take them down. And that won't happen without a fight.

So you're planning to fight Team Rocket?

Yes we do, and I guess we'll need any helping hand we can get.

So you want me to help you?

I can't force you, but we won't stay here that much longer. We'll be going towards their headquarters. You're free to join us if you want.

I'm not sure if I can help that much. I've never battled anyone by myself and I don't know if I can even do this.

Jess...you're a Pokémon now. Battling is an important part of our life.

I'm sorry Nick, but I don't really consider myself a Pokémon like you do. I see you have a lot of fun in battles but I'm not like you. I'm a human, not a Pokémon.

'Hmm, looks like I have to go with Plan B then.'

In that case you leave me no choice... I said in a serious tone.

What do you mean? she asked, her ears dropped.

Silver! Make sure, noone interrupts us. Jess, I challenge you to a battle. If you manage to land a single hit on me, you win.


	30. Chapter 30 An improtant lesson

**Chapter 30: An important lesson**

[Note: this part is written from Jess' perspective]

No! Nick, you can't...I don't want to fight you! I said with fear in my voice.

'What if I get hurt? What if I hurt others? Doesn't he understand what I'm feeling?'

Aren't you going a little too far here Nick? Silver objected.

Nick gave him a sharp look, I couldn't really tell what it meant but Silver stopped arguing.

Jess, don't get me wrong here, you need to learn to defend yourself, or else you won't survive long here. Nick stated.

But I don't want to hurt anybody! I shouted at him.

You made me hurt other Pokémon as well when you trained me, so you've done it before multiple times, and also I don't mind getting hurt, so don't hold back.

Look, I'm sorry that I made you do that, can't we settle this with anything else?

You don't get it, I'm not mad at you for making me hurt others, I'm actually happy about it, because there's nothing like a fight to make a Pokémon happy. So come on, make your first move or I'll make mine.

'I guess it's no use talking to him, should I run away? But where do I go? And Silver is fast enough to catch up on me in a few seconds, especially because I'm still not used to run on four feet. Why is he so persistent on this fight? Maybe I can end this quickly, he said I need to get one hit on him to win, but he's way more experienced in battles than I am, so that won't be easy. I don't even know how to use moves. Should I just let him attack me and pretend that I fainted?'

Alright, so you don't want to make the first move... He said, before he shot a Water Gun at me. I was still on my mind so his move hit me and pushed me back a few inches before I tripped over my own feet and fell down. The move soaked my fur so my body felt heavier than before. I got back up on my feet and shook the water out of my fur. It worked a little at least. Nick was still standing there, obviously holding back. If he wanted to finish me off he yould have just done it While I was getting back on my feet. I've seen him fighting often enough now.

I'm still waiting for your move Jess, and next time I won't hold back with my move.

'Why is he doing this? Doesn't he understand that I don't want this? I'm not supposed to fight others. I'm not even supposed to be a Pokémon. Is he really expecting me to fight him? Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare? Why is this world so unjust?'

I suddenly felt angry. I was angry at my destiny, but also angry at Nick because he doesn't understand me. I eventually lost track of what I was doing, I gave in to that anger as it was the only thing I had left right now. The last thing I saw was that I charged at Nick and hit him with a Quick Attack.

[Note: Perspective change to Nick]

'Have I gone too far?' I've been asking that myself ever after Jess snapped in our training battle. 'Maybe I should have waited longer before I forced her to fight. I didn't expect her to snap like this. Well, she took me by surprise but even when I told her that the battle was over she kept attacking me, not listenig to anything, so I had to knock her out. She hasn't woken up yet. I'll have to apologize to her.' All I wanted was to awaken her natural battle instincts, but it had gone wrong. I'm still not sure what even happened there. It was some kind of instinct I woke up in her, but not the one that I wanted...That looked more like some panic instinct or something like that. Her body is still a hatchlings, so maybe that's why...but why did I never experience this back when I fought the first time after I hatched? I've gotta ask Travis about this...maybe he knows more...

Still feeling sorry for yourself?

I turned around and saw that Silver had come over to me.

I don't know...

Let me tell you something. You've made a mistake. Fine. Everyone makes mistakes. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But those experiences make us who we are. Just don't let yourself get destroyed by them. You have to live with them and grow beyond them.

I guess you're right, I just hope that Jess can forgive me.

She will. More important is what we're going to do now, how long will we stay here? What are we going to do with Gavin? I mean we can't just leave him here, no matter what he did to us, he doesnt deserve to die here. Can we set him free?

I thought about that, too. I already have a plan though.

Really?

You're right, we can't let him die here. That'd be cruel, but we can't risk letting him run free. What he needs is someone to watch over him.

You mean...one of us -

No, let me finish. I thought we'd catch him with a Pokéball and then wait until a Trainer passes by.

Good Idea but wouldn't it be a little akward for a trainer to get a Pokéball handed out from a Pokémon?

We don't even need to make direct contact. We could just scout the road and then place the Pokéball there as soon as someone passes by.

Alright, that sounds like a plan to get rid of him, even though it's far more than he deserves.

After that little discussion, we picked up an empty Pokéball from Jess' backpack and went over to Gavin's tree.

What do you want this time, I've already told you everything I know. he said when he saw us coming.

We're just here to free you from this tree.

Oh that's unexpected, I guess there's something I need to do in return, am I right?

Just one thing. I said while I pulled the Pokéball from behind my back and tipped it so it grew to its normal size.

You've got to be kidding me.

You can thank us later. That's far more than you deserve. Silver said.

Just get in there and don't even try to break free, or we'll knock you unconcious before we try again.

Gavin didn't seem happy about this at all, but he couldn't do anything about it. I threw the Pokéball at him and we watched him getting sucked in, leaving the rope loose around the tree. The Pokéball fell on the ground and after some shaking it gave a clicking noise which meant that he was caught sucessfully.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Final Preparations**

A lot has happened the past days. Silver and I had camped in the trees next to the road watching for trainers coming by, until a young boy, maybe eleven years old, came across. I placed Gavin's Pokéball on the road and climbed the tree again to watch everything. The boy stopped when he noticed the Pokéball on the ground. He looked around to see if anyone was around, then he picked it up.

"Strange, what's a Pokball doing here, wait that's not even an empty one. It's a Pokémon. Did someone lose his Pokémon? Well, let's see come out!" He opened the Pokéball and Gavin appeared before him.

"Oh, it's a Houndour." he said exitedly.

Gavin didn't seem to like the situation he was in.

"Don't be afraid little one, have you lost your trainer? I'll take care of you. Oh wait you're hungry right?" He put his backpack off and pulled out some Pokéfood and held it towards Gavin. He hesitated at first but since we didn't feed him too much all the time, he started to eat it, while the boy petted him with his other hand.

"Good boy. By the way my name is Andy, and I want to earn all the badges in Johto and defeat the elite four to become the champ. What do you think? you want to join my team?"

Gavin obviously didn't like that idea, although he knew that he didn't really have a choice, and he also knew that Silver an I were still watching him, so he nodded reluctantly. Andy called Gavin back into his Pokéball and moved on.

With Gavin gone, we could go for our further preparations. We took turns in collecting some more food for our journey and doing some more training. I also learned a new move duing the Training: Aqua Jet. The move itself isn't too strong but it makes me incredibly fast and it's really great for closing the distance to your opponent, but also for dodging moves. I can also use this move to jump pretty high, I still need some aiming excercise before I can reliably use this though.

When Jess woke up, I apologised for forcing her into a battle. She accepted my apology but she didn't want to talk to me for the rest of the day. I just hope she'll ever forgive me what I've done to her.

Silver and I also made some changes to Jess' Backpack. It was too big for one of us to carry it all the time, but we also didn't want to leave it behind, so we cut it in two pieces and Travis fused the opening with his ember move. Silver and I would carry the bags. Travis and Kathie were not used to do this and Jess was just too small. Now we only had to avoid any humans on our way because they'd probably be really confused to see Pokémon carrying bags, not to mention that we were also a group of totally different Pokémon travelling together, with Dewott not even being a native Pokémon in Johto. So we had to find our way through the wilderness and avoid any roads as far as possible. I'd be optimistic to say that nothing will go wrong, but we'll see...


	32. Chapter 32 Future Plans

**Chapter 32: Future Plans**

After carefully studying a map of the Johto Region that I found in Jess former Backpack, I was quite a bit dissapointed because it only highlighted the regular routes, everything else wasn't properly cartographed on this map. I also saw that we had to cross some routes at specific points of our journey, no matter which way we'd take. I also had to account several factors like avoiding to cross rivers as Travis can't cross water. I also couldn't really judge the height of several mountains on this map. Looks like we have to sneak through tall grass on routes at some point. This all would be so much easier if we wouldn't have to avoid any humans. I decided to tkae care of those problems when we got to them. maybe we can find a way. At first we need to head north. Next to route 34 seems to be heavy forested area. We can walk there until we reach the Ruins of Alph, from there we need to find a way to cross route 32 and get past Violet City. I put the map back into the bag and looked at the four Pokémon standing before me. Everyone was ready to break up. We had collected a lot of food and filled some of the bottles that jess had in her bag with water. The bag was pretty heavy but I saw ist as some additional training.

Alright, are you ready to go? We won't return here, and it's going to be a long journey. I said to them.

Silver, Travis and Kathie were excited about leaving this place. We had been here for too long now. Jess on the other hand looked like she wanted to stay here for a little longer. I guess she's only coming with us because she doesn't want to be left alone. I can understand that. I already offered her to find a trainer for her like Silver and I did with Gavin, but she didn't want to be forced to fight. I still hope that she'll enjoy fighting like me and Silver one day. Maybe this journey will help her find some joy in her new life.

We set off. Our first way lead us towards the shrine. Silver scouted for any trainers, and gave us a signal that we could traverse safely. While we crossed the clearing I looked for some leftovers of our fight with Gavin on that day that changed our entire life, but there was nothing left. Even Gavins device that went crazy was gone. Maybe the other rocket guy picked it up, or some passerby would have thrown it into the next trashcan. We headed farther to the north, walking next to the path, keeping a safe distance, so noone would see us, but also close enough for us to always see it. By the end of the day, the path led outside the forest to route 34, that leads to Goldenrod City. Even though we stayed in the woods we could tell that we were no longer in Ilex forest as the trees started to become smaller and were less close to each other, which made walking a lot easier. I looked back at Ilex forest. It's been some kind of home to me for the last few weeks. I think I'm going to miss it, but at the same time, I can't wait here any longer. I missed travelling around, even thoug I wished I'd be travelling alongside a trainer, not having to avoid routes or cities. Fighting against aother trainers Pokémon...Maybe I should search for a worthy trainer when we're done with Team Rocket. It's something I could live with. Maybe I'd even fight in a Pokémon league and become a champion. Maybe someday when I find a trainer who brings me this far I can even tell him that I was once a human...Oh well my thoughts are drifting off again. I need to focus on what lies ahead of us first. The sun soon set and we decided to rest and stay here over night. I saw Travis ans Silver talking to each other. Jess was lying down, exhausted from todays walk. I sat down next to her.

So, how are you doing? I asked her.

I'm tired...I'm still not used to this stupid body. Walking on four legs still feels so unreal.

Maybe you should ask Travis. After all, he's a quadruped too. maybe he can give you some advise.

Yeah maybe I'll do that. By the way, why were you smiling like that just before we decided to rest?

I did? Oh well, I was just thinking about what I'd do after we're done with Team Rocket, and I thought of looking for a trainer and become a champion.

I envy you...You got thrown into a new life and still, you're really happy with it. I don't even know what I should do after this and there's no way to turn me back into a human...I mean, I can't just go home and tell my mom that I'm a Pokémon now. She was about to break into tears. I took her on my lap and started patting her head.

Shh, don't worry. There's a place for you in this world and we're going to find it, even if we have to travel all around the world.

While I patted her head with my paw I just now realised how soft her fur was. It was way softer than my own fur, which was therefore much thicker than hers. She eventually fell asleep. she must've been really exhausted. I still sat there with Jess sleeping on my lap. She looked really cute when she was sleeping. I continued patting her and I couldn't stop moving my paw through her soft fur. the softest parts were on her tail and on her chest. I only stopped when I noticed that Silver was watching me. I didn't know how long he's been standing there, but when I saw him I blushed, at least as far as you could see me blush through all the blue fur in my face. I carefully lay her down to the ground and walked over to Silver.

You really 'like' her do you? By the way he stressed 'like' I already knew that he meant more than that. But I couldn't tell if he was right or wrong. I never had a girlfriend. And I never really thought about this. Could I have fallen in love with Jess without me even noticing it? I had some weird thoughts right now. Some of them involved starting a family and having children. I dindn't want to think about it even though I kinda liked the idea of having someone to take care of, play with and maybe teach them to battle. Those scenarios won't work together with my plans on becoming a champion, though.

What is it? Did I just hit the nail on the head? Silver asked me when I didn't respond to him.

I startled out of my thoughts and looked into his eyes. He had a smirk on his face.

I...I don't know...

Oh come on. There's no need to be shy about that. Just admit it and you'll feel better.

It's not that simple...I guess I need time to think about this...alone.

Alright, If you need a wingman, I'm there for you. He said with a smirk before he left.

I laid down, but with all those thoughts on my mind it took some time before I fell asleep...


	33. Chapter 33 Basic Questions

**Chapter 33: Basic questions**

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was still asleep. The ground was slightly wet and it was a little foggy, so it must've rained in the night. As a Water-type I don't really mind getting wet, but I was a little worried about Travis. He once told me that he doesn't like the rain, but that's kinda natural considering he's a Fire-type. I grabbed my half of Jess' backpack and pulled out an Oran berry.

'Since over a month now, I've only been eating berries or Pokéfood. They taste good and all, but I kinda need a little more variety. As far as I know Dewotts are great at fishing. Back on route 32 when I was swimming in the ocean, all the Fish-Pokémon avoided me. I didn't chase after them. I had enough to eat and I was satisfied with berries and Pokéfood back then. We still have enough to eat, but considering that route 45 is still far away...maybe it's not enough. We could find some more berries on our way but that's not for sure...The other question is...can I even kill another Pokémon and eat it? No, I guess that's something I'd only do if there's no other way of getting food.' I finished my berry and looked over to Jess. Again, I had those thoughts about starting a family with her. 'No don't think about that...I don't even know if she wants that, too. I mean why would she even want me? The only thing we have in common is that we both used to be humans. I even knocked her out in a training battle that I forced her into.' The longer I thought about it the more questions popped up: 'Is she even ready for that? She's like what…twelve or 13 years old? I mean I knew that Pokémon are sexually mature right after they hatch with some exceptions for some species, but even I'm only 16 years old. Am I even ready for this?' I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Silver woke up and came over to me.

Sup?

I startled, as I just noticed him.

So, you're still thinking about what we talked about yesterday? He reasoned from my reaction.

Yep... I answered.

So, what are you going to do about it?

I don't know. The more I think of it, the more questions pop up.

In that case, just leave it until you're sure about it. Don't do anything you might regret later if you have a choice.

So, you suggest that I wait and see how things are going?

Basically yes, I don't know much about love or anything, and it's also not me to decide, but if you're not sure about it, then just give it some time. Just make sure you make your decision before it's too late, or else the decision might not longer be yours.

Thank you, we have to solve our little Team Rocket problem first anyway.

You're right, want a training battle?

Sure!

Silver improved a lot since our last battle. He also found a way to use his moves differently. He caught me by surprise multiple times, but in the end I still won as he fatigued earlier than me. If he continues like that I'll one day have to use X-Scissor or Revenge on him to beat him.

After our little training we moved on since everyone was already awake. We kept walking through the forest, and nothing really exciting happened that day, besides that we got a little close to Goldenrod City, so we changed our direction to northeast. The ground was a little muddy so we couldn't move as fast as I had liked to. At the end of the day, everyone was full of mud and dirt.

'I really need a bath now' I thought. The mud was all in my fur around my feet and legs. The once light blue colour was hardly visible anymore. I tried to get rid of the mud by scratching it out of my fur, but that was easier said than done. The mud got literally stuck between all those hairs. 'I guess, that's the downside of having fur...It's really comfortable not having to wear any clothes, but cleaning this mess will sure take a while, especially without water...Oh wait a moment, why didn't I think of that? I'm a Water-type Pokémon so getting some water shouldn't be a problem at all...'

I pulled an empty water bottle out of the bag and opened it. I got the opening close to my mouth and shot a weakened version of my Water Gun to fill the bottle. I then poured the water over my legs. After repeating that process a few times I got rid of most of the mud. When I looked up, after I finished, I noticed that Travis was watching me.

Hey Travis, what's up?

Nothing, I was just wondering why you cleaned your fur. It's going to get dirty again in no time.

Well, I just felt like doing this for once, because I didn't really wash myself since we left Azalea Town. How do you even 'wash' yourself? I mean you don't really like water and all...

Oh that's simple, I just heat up my fur, so all the dirt slowly burns down to ash and I just have to shake it off.

Sounds convenient.

Yeah, it just takes some time.

Hey Travis, I got another question for you.

I'm listening.

What are you going to do, after we're done with Team Rocket? If we're able to stop them that means.

I don't know yet.

What?

Why should I be bothered about it? I don't even know what will be, so I'll wait for the moment to come and then I'll decide.

But…don't you have any plans for your future?

I'm happy to be together with everyone right now. That's all I need. Do humans think about the future all the time?

You know Travis, every time I talk to you, you make humanity and their behaviour sound more and more stupid to me.


	34. Chapter 34 Nidorino

**Chapter 34: Nidorino**

For the next few days we headed farther to the north. Nothing exciting happened until we came across a large fence, that blocked our path. Behind the fence we could see rails and another fence behind them.

That must the Magnet Train railway. Jess said. It connects Goldenrod City with Saffron City in Kanto.

So they must have built that fence to prevent wild Pokémon from getting on the railway. The question is...how do we get past this place? I don't want to break the fence. It could be dangerous for the Pokémon who live here.

I sssee you need sssome help?

I looked behind me to see where that voice came from. An Ekans had come close to our group. Its voice sounded likeit was a female but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was also a little surprised by the fact that a wild Pokémon was talking to us. That has actually never happened before. Wild Pokémon usually shunned our group as they wouldn't interfere with a group as large as ours.

Well, we need to get past that fence. Do you maybe know a way?

There iss a way. We built a tunnel that leadss to the other sside, when the pale giantss sseperated our foresst.

Pale giants? I asked.

Thosse who built thiss thing that preventss uss from going to the other sside of the foresst.

You mean the humans?

Whatever you call them. Wait...I ssmell a faint sscent of a pale giant in your group. You carry one of their curssed itemss with you.

You mean that bag here? It once belonged to a human. But don't worry, there are no humans around here. Anyway, can you lead us to that tunnel you mentioned earlier?

I can't trusst you. You even talk like one of those pale giantss. Did they ssend you here? What do they want?

Noone sent us. We just want to pass through this forest. Just show us that tunnel and we'll be leaving this place. I promise!

Just let them pass, Ekans! Another voice interfered.

No Nidorino, we can't trusst them. The pale giantss ssent them!

A Nidorino came from behind a tree.

They don't have any bad intentions. You can see it in their eyes. he turned to our group. I must apoligise for his behaviour. Please follow me.

He walked off and we followed him along the fence. I soon closed up to him.

Thank you.

No need to thank me kid, Ekans is just a little hot tempered since that fence here was built. But for something else: What leads a group like yours to this forest? I've never seen anything like this.

That's a long story.

I don't mind long stories.

I guess I owe you one for showing us the way, but could you keep this to yourself?

Sure!

Silver closed up to us. Are you sure you want to tell him?

I don't see a problem in telling him.

Your friend seems to make a big deal of your story, now I'm even more interested. Nidorino said with a smile of anticipation on his face.

Fine, just go ahead. I'm out of this. He fell back to the others.

Alright where do I start...have you ever heard of Team Rocket?...

I told him the whole story. That I once was a human, that I travelled around with Jess and Travis, and also about what happened in Ilex forest. Nidorno listened closely, but we never stopped walking. He also kept listening after we passed the tunnel that leads to the other side of the forest. After I finished my story he fell in thoughts.

I know, that story sounds unbelievable, so I won't blame you if you don't believe me.

You know, actually I do believe you, because I can't imagine any Pokémon being able to make out such a crazy story. So either your story is true or you're not a Pokémon, which also implies that your story is true.

Oh well, if you put it that way...

I'd like to thank you for sharing your story with me. I've lived all my life in this forest, so this was the most exciting thing I've ever heard.

This is also the first time for me to ever really talk to a wild Pokémon. In Ilex forest they kept avoiding our group, and when I still travelled around, there was no time for smalltalk in battles.

I always wondered what being with a trainer is like, but I didn't like the idea of being forced to battle others.

Don't you have to battle to survive here?

Well sometimes, but it's quite peaceful here in this forest, there's enough food for everyone, so there's hardly any conflicts.

I see. Well, being with a trainer isn't as bad as it seems first. Of course you can't do whatever you want, but you also don't have to worry about food or surviving in general. I actually enjoyed it, and I also thought about looking for a new trainer after we're done with Team Rocket. Being forced to battle other Pokémon isn't that bad either. I see it a some kind of competition. Testing your own skills and see who's stronger.

You mentioned earlier in your story that you didn't even want to become a human again, even if you had the choice. Why do you think so?

There's several reasons, but I have to admit that I became kinda addicted to those Powers. I mean I couldn't form a blade of Water when I was a human, and I'd totally miss that. Sure, being a human also has its advantages, but I prefer being like this.

I see, you already made your decision about your life. So I guess it's time I make mine.

What do you mean?

I've spent my entire life in this forest, not really caring about anything that happens out there. Now I've heard your story and I want to join your party. I'd like to help you and I also want to see more of this world.

Are you sure about that? I mean it's going to be dangerous.

It'll be even more dangerous if these guys won't get stopped right? I've made my decision.

Alright but let me ask the others first.

We stopped and turned around to the others who closed up to us.

Well, Nidorino here wants to join our party and help us fight Team Rocket. Any objections?

The others looked at me and Nidorino.

I don't see a problem. Travis said and the others agreed with him.

Alright Nidorino. Welcome to the team.


End file.
